Green Leadership
by Dynamite403
Summary: Beast Boy left the Titans 4 years ago to set up his own tower. Now with some unlikely teammates he's going to be pushed to his breaking point to save the world! BB/Rae and maybe some others. Rated for Language, Violence and Sexual scenes.
1. Now Who You Expected

**Hey people!**

**Don't fear if you are a fan of my other story "A New Patrol" I am still going to be working on it but this is an idea I wanted to work on as well, this story probably won't be updated as often as ANP unless it gets a better response. **

**D-403**

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Four years ago Beast Boy left the Teen Titans after a massive argument with their leader at the time Robin. After leaving Beast Boy ventured to the other side of the country to make his own branch of the Teen Titans in Dodge City to prove his old leader and 'so-called friend' that he wasn't as useless as he thought.

**Flashback**

_The team had just arrived back at the tower after yet another fight with the concrete brute villain known as Cinderblock. The team was in quite a good mood after the battle all thanks to a certain green shape shifter who managed to stop the lumbering giant almost single handed._

"_Damn BB!" Cyborg cheered as they entered to common room of the famous Titans Tower. "Block head never knew what hit him!" He added with a laugh._

"_Agreed!" Starfire added loudly. "Most excellent work friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said all this with a huge smile plastered on her almost strange orange alien face._

_Beast Boy laughed sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of his head nervously in response to their high praise which he was not really very used to. "Thanks guys, really I just sorta… decided to try something new." _

_The team was all referring to Beast Boys amazing battle strategy to stop the brute with minimal collateral damage. After arriving at the scene Robin had made his usual one liner before announcing the Titans famous battle cry which led the team to start the normal barrage of attacks at the usually dim witted monster. However after a few minutes of fighting the Titans noticed something was different with the concrete villain, no matter how hard they tried they could not knock the giant monster of his feet. After a quick call to regroup from their leader the team stood back and watched the lumbering colossus. Robin bean to bark new orders at his team before he was interrupted by the green shape shifter who yelled for everyone to stand back because he wanted to try something. Ignoring the heated calls from his leader Beast Boy took the form of a hawk and took to the air and flew so he was a good distance away from the concrete behemoth; flapping his wings hard beast boy began to fly hard and fast at Cinderblock who was now facing away from the green teen and never saw him coming. He also never saw the fast flying green hawk change into a giant sperm whale inches from his body and land on his hard. Whilst lying on of the villain and still in the form of the massive water born mammal Beast Boy began to flop almost like a fish out of water making the ground shake every time he collided with the ground and the villain hidden beneath his massive form. After a few flops Beast Boy returned to his original from a few feet back from the now incapacitated villain. Beast Boy looked up at the faces of his team mates and noticed the look of pleasant shock on Ravens face, a look on Starfire's face that could not hide how impressed she was and a look of astonishment and pride on Cyborgs face. Robins face was unreadable to most but with Beast Boys animal instincts he was able to read his leaders body language and for some reason he didn't look all too happy which confused the changeling quite a bit._

_Back in the towers common room Cyborg had decided to order pizza to celebrate his 'little brothers' first ever real idea as he called it. Beast Boy was very happy, to say the least, at Cyborgs and Starfire's praises but the ones that gave him the most joy were the ones from the teams resident empathy and his long time secret crush Raven. _

"_Even I have to admit." Raven began after taking a small nibble on a slice of cheese pizza that she was sharing with Beast Boy. "It was very impressive what you did was very clever." She added, her hood was up so no one could see her blush. The green teen was completely oblivious that Raven had the same feelings for him as he did for her, however that being said she was oblivious to his mutual feelings as well even though all of the other Titans – even the Titans East and Honorary Titans – seemed to know._

"_I didn't like it." Came a grumbled response from the team leader who was staring daggers at the green Titan; this response shocked the rest of the team except for Beast Boy who somehow saw this coming. "It was foolish and reckless; you could have killed Cinderblock if you had miscalculated and what if someone else got caught underneath you? They would have been crushed instantly."_

"_You can't be serious?" Cyborg yelled after shaking out of his initial shock._

"_I'm completely serious Cyborg!" Robin retorted angrily at his half robot friend. "Beast Boy isn't exactly known for thinking things through before he does them!"_

"_Hang on that's uncalled for!" Beast Boy defended himself with a scowl adorning his green face. "I may be a goof but I'm smart enough to survey the battlefield before I do something! Surveillance is my main job on this team for crying out loud!"_

"_And you barely do a good job of it when it's all you focus on!" Robin yelled, jumping to his feet and clenching his fists. _

_Beast Boy jumped to his feet next to glare at his leader. "What the hell dude? What are you saying?"_

"_Beast Boy." Robin growled quietly. "I'm just saying that you need to leave these types of things to us." He growled again, this time dangerously._

"_Explain yourself." This time it was Raven who responded, her eyes boring into those of her leader with almost murderous intent._

"_I'm saying he should leave the things that require even the slightest bit of thinking to the rest of us!" Robin yelled loudly and angrily. He never saw the green fist connect with his jaw now did he hear the sickening cracking noise that followed it. Sitting up dazed from his place on the floor he watched the green teen walking towards the doors out of the common room. All he heard was:_

"_Fuck you Robin, I'm done."_

**Flashback Scene Change**

_Two months after he left Beast Boy was sitting in his new Tower alone poring over files of heroes that he could invite to join his branch of the Titans. _

"_Ugh man! This is ridiculous!" He grumbled to himself._

"_What is?" A voice asked from behind him. Beast Boy span around in his chair immediately lowering his body into a defensive position and readying himself to strike but the when he saw the figure before him his heart skipped a beat and his body tensed but not in a 'I'm about to strike' kind of way. Standing before him with a suitcase on either side of her and a mischievous smirk on her pale face was Raven._

"_R-Raven?" His voice held both shock and happiness which the empathy could feel flowing from him. "What are you doing here? I mean I'm happy to see you but… err… you know what I mean." He trailed off at the end of his question to attempt stuffing his foot in his oversized mouth._

"_The tower didn't feel like home without you." She whispered barely audibly with a small blush on her face._

"_Oh Rae." Beast Boy said softly as he walked up and embraced the pale sorceress in a comforting hug. Raven recovered from her shock and wrapped her own arms around him returning the comforting embrace. Both of them were blushing like mad when they pulled away._

**Flashback End**

Shortly after that both Jericho and Kole had been added to the Dodge Titans roster as they seemed to be the only Titans who didn't side with Robin after the fight became public knowledge, Robin had twisted the details so that they barely resembled what actually happened but very few people believed the green shape shifter.

The last two additions to the Dodge Titans were two people who no one had ever expected; their additions to the team raised even more questions about Beast Boy but the record of the Dodge Titans began to speak for itself and soon no one could question why Beast Boy had brought in these two very unlikely additions.

**Flashback**

"_Welcome to Burger Burger's, can I take your orders please?" A thick southern accent drawled over the counter at the local burger joint in Dodge City. Beast Boy and Raven were at the restaurant after stopping a bank robbery a few blocks away, they had offered to grab the food so that Kole could take the slightly injured Jericho back to the tower._

_Beast Boy cocked his eyebrow at the very disinterested cashier in front of him who hadn't noticed who he was. A thousand thoughts raced through his brain as he tried to figure out why this guy seemed so familiar, he gasped as realisation hit him._

"_Billy Numerous?" The shape shifter gawked._

_The cashier jumped at the name and stared at the customer before him, he began to sweat profusely when he noticed both Beast Boy and Raven in front of him. The tall, blonde and well-muscled teen standing before them cleared his throat before answering._

"_Sorry fella never heard that name before in my life." He replied nervously._

"_You're lying." Raven intoned as a response. The cashier exhaled hard before leaning over the counter and whispering to the two heroes._

"_Look we aint done nothing wrong ya hear? We gone straight and just wanna be left alone! We did our time and were let out honestly." He whispered loudly. "We've done nothing wrong!"_

"_We?" Raven asked in her monotone._

_Billy huffed at his blunder and made a face the read 'damn you Billy'. "Alright alright! Just please leave us alone. I'm here with Wesl-" Billy cut himself off before he messed up yet again. "I mean Kyd Wykyd. Is this gonna be a problem?" He asked concerned._

"_Nah its cool man." Beast Boy chirped happily. "Everyone deserves a second chance, if you've done your time then its good man."_

_Billy's body immediately un-tensed at those words as he sighed in relief. "Thanks partner. Glad to hear it."_

"_William!" Came the voice of the store manager. "Stop talking to the customers and do your damn job!" He yelled._

_Billy sighed defeated. "So what can I get ya'll?" He asked unhappily._

_Beast Boy looked on unimpressed at this. Here was a guy with great talent and he was being treated like a piece of dirt on the floor. "Why are you here?" Beast Boy asked with a frown._

"_Coz the only thing I can do other than hurt people is cook. Not that they let me in the kitchen as apparently without prior experience in a real kitchen you gotta be on the damn tills. Let me tell you if cooking for Mammoth isn't good enough experience then nothing is." Billy grumbled._

"_There has to be something else you could do?" Beast Boy had already decided what he wanted and was now formulating a plan to achieve his goal. Raven smirked next to him as she could see what he was doing._

"_Man all I can do is cook and hurt people… And I don't wanna hurt people no more." Billy replied sadly with a downcast look on his face._

"_What about helping people?" Beast Boy asked, he was trying hard to keep a straight face._

"_How could I help people?" Billy asked confused._

"_Join my team." Beast Boy stated confidently with a smirk on his face._

"_Aint you a Titan?" Billy replied shocked. Beast Boy nodded happily. Billy looked around the restaurant he worked in and grimaced at the sight, he then turned to look at the confident green face in front of him and the stoic face of the grey teen next to him. Something inside Billy began to bubble as he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time; joy. "Well Yeehaw!" Billy exclaimed loudly at the idea. "Count me in partner! I can't wait to tell…" Billy froze and looked down sad. "Aww man I can't leave Kyd… he's my best bud." Billy looked up at Beast Boy and Raven with a sad looking apology plastered on his face. Beast Boy just smiled wider._

"_Plenty of room in the tower for him to if he can play ball with the Titans rules." Beast Boy said with a large amount of mischief in his voice and eyes which made Raven smirk at her best friend._

"_You really are one in a million Beast Boy." She intoned playfully, even though only Beast Boys animal hearing could pick up the playfulness._

"_Thanks Rae." Beast Boy smiled back at her._

"_Partner!" Billy interjected thrusting his hand forward. Beast Boy was shocked when he looked up and saw both Billy and Kyd Wykyd standing behind the counter in full costume. Beast Boy and Raven both gawked at the two ex-villains._

"_How did you…" Beast Boy began before he was silently interrupted by Kyd Wykyd._

'Impressed?' _He asked in sign language._

**Flashback End**

Beast Boy was now 21 years old with a very accomplished record to his name as the leader of the Dodge City Titans; a record that left Titans East in its shadow and almost rivalled that of the original Titans in Jump City. Beast Boy had dropped the name Beast Boy and now went by Changeling; his uniform was still the black and purple Doom Patrol uniform but was now sleeveless and he wore fingerless gloves so that he could make use of his claws during combat. He now stood and a whopping 6 feet tall and had finally filled out with muscle when he dropped out of his tofu stage, truthfully he had been diagnosed with severe malnourishment and it was Raven who helped him into his new life as an omnivore. But at that very moment he wasn't wearing his uniform nor was he standing up to show off his now very impressive height, he was curled up in bed in only his boxers with his beautiful pale violet eyed girlfriend sleeping soundly next to him.

Changeling and Raven had started dating a few months after arriving in Dodge City and had now been dating each other for just over 3 ½ years. She had changed a lot as well over the past few years, her now much more womanly body turned heads wherever she went which she honestly wasn't too fond of but it did make her emerald eyed boyfriend stutter and shake whenever he saw it. She was taller now too, standing at about 5 foot 10 she was now one of the tallest girls in the whole Titans organization. Changeling and Raven hardly ever fought anymore but when they did it was always because of the same thing; they were both extremely protective of each other. Neither of them minded most of the time, in fact they both really liked the fact that the person they loved would do anything to protect them but when they did fight it was because they were both trying to be protective at the same time. These fights usually didn't last long with both of them admitting defeat and just getting on with whatever had started to initial argument. It also didn't help that because of Changelings animal instincts he was quite possessive of her, or that because of Ravens demon heritage she was _extremely_ possessive of him as well. But they managed to make it work and loved each other immensely.

Changeling was lying in the bed that he shared with her staring up at the ceiling contemplating a very serious question that he had on his mind.

'_She's the one. But I've always known she's the one so why is this so damn hard._' He thought to himself. He frowned at the roof as it was the thing that was causing him so much thought. _'Ok so it's not the fact that I doubt that so maybe it's just that I don't know how to ask her properly?'_ Something in his mind clicked and his frown turned into a small smile. _'Of course! That's it! Ok so then how do I ask her… It needs to be romantic but serious at the same time… HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?'_

He was dragged from his thoughts when he heard a soft knocking on his door and a feminine voice float through the room. It was Kole.

"Hey Changeling there is a message for you on the main console; it says urgent." She called. Raven grumbled in his arms as she began to wake.

"Thanks Kole; I'll be out in a sec!" He replied. Next to him Raven stirred and sat up clutching the sheets to her chest as to hide her currently naked breasts. She gave a small yawn and looked at her boyfriend groggily. Over the years quite a few of Ravens traits had rubbed off on him but there was one that had also rubbed off on her; she now _really_ liked her sleep and would often not wake up until late morning when Changeling also got up. She looked at the clock on the bedside table next to her, grumbled some profanities under her breath – another trait of Changelings that had rubbed off on her – and then turned back to her boyfriend.

"It's only 8 o'clock." She grumbled. "This had better be good." She said with a light hearted frown.

Changeling chuckled. "Come on babe we better go see what it is." He gave Raven a quick but passionate kiss and then stood up out of his bed and began searching for his uniform. Raven also got out of bed and began walking to their on suite bathroom that they shared. Changeling looked up from the floor and watched as she walked into the bathroom, even though he only saw her from behind the site of her in nothing but a small black and purple thong made him gulp. Collecting himself he pulled on his uniform and once Raven had emerged in hers they made their way down to the common room hand in hand.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Howdy ya'll" Billy Numerous called from the kitchen that was situated in the back corner of the common room. "Who wants breakfast?"

Sitting on the couch was the other happy couple of the tower, Jericho and Kole; who had gotten together after a year of being a part of the team. Neither of them had seemingly changed at all over the past four years, they were the same height as they were, same size and everything; the only difference was that they both had a bit more muscle on them after being trained by the team Leader Changeling and the self-proclaimed team chef Billy Numerous who were both very good at training and working out and kept their bodies in great condition. When the young couple heard Billy's question about breakfast they both looked up and peered at Billy's breakfast concoction and instantly began drooling. It was Billy's most famous breakfast creation; Bacon Waffles, Waffles with diced bacon in them. Both Jericho and Kole shot up like rockets and landed promptly at the kitchen table waiting for Billy.

Next to them Kyd Wykyd, now known to all as Mr Wykyd apart from Billy who still refers to him as just Kyd or Wesley when he's not in his costume, floated down and took his seat next to the other mute on the team Jericho. They had both become very good friends very quickly as they both could only talk in sign language. Wykyd had changed a bit over the past few years but not much, he was the same height as Raven at 5 foot 10 but was still has scrawny as ever, but he now had more control over his powers thanks to Raven's teaching but she was the only one who knew where he got his powers as he was deeply ashamed by his family heritage just like Raven was.

"Sounds good Billy!" Changeling called happily. Changeling and Raven sat on the other side of the table and gave similar good morning to the rest of the team. Moments later Billy immerged from the kitchen with a large plate of his famous bacon waffles. The change in Billy was just as intense as the change in Changeling. He stood about 6 foot 3 and had a lot of muscle on his upper body but his lower body still seemed quite scrawny in comparison but that was because his upper body was conditioned for strength whilst his lower body had been conditioned for speed. He lowered the plate onto the table and took his seat next to Changeling, over the past four years Changeling and Billy had become best friends as well, apart from Raven in Changelings case, after spending a lot of the time playing video games and training in the gym together. Billy had also become Changelings 2nd in command, Changeling has spoken to Raven about it but they both agreed that Billy was the best choice because he was similar to Changeling in many ways the main one being that Billy's friends came before anything!

"Don't forget the message you got this morning." Kole reminded as she stuffed her face with the amazing waffles before them. Changeling had his first bite halfway to his mouth when Kole reminded him but sighed and placed the forkful down as he stood up and walked over to the console which made everyone at the table smirk or laugh apart from Kole. "I don't know what you lot are laughing at." Kole said as she stood up. "The message is for all of us." She added as she walked over to the console and a smirking green shape shifter. The rest of the team grumbled and headed over to the console as Changeling began to play the message.

The screen was filled with the face of Nightwing, previously Robin. "Hello Dodge City Titans." He began. "We have an emergency team meeting at 6 o'clock tonight and it is very important that everyone is here at the Jump City tower for it." The video of Nightwing was paused by Jericho as he began to sign to the rest of the team.

'_We'll be late if we don't leave right now!' _He signed with a look of panic on his face.

Changeling smiled and looked at him. "Don't worry dude Wykyd can have us there in a few seconds flat with his portals; so we can chill until just before we need to go." He said calmly. Wykyd was standing behind him and just smiled and nodded his head. Jericho sighed in relief and pressed play on the video again.

"The meeting will be held in the lobby on the bottom floor of the tower because it's the only room on the tower big enough to hold all of the Titans in it. Also I'm going to take a guess and say that you'll be arriving here through one of Wykyd's portals but could you please disembark from the portal outside the front door as that is where everyone will be arriving. Anyway thanks and we look forward to seeing you later tonight." The video recording of Nightwing looked down and an almost sorrowful look crossed his face before he looked up at the camera again. "And Changeling I was wondering if you could come at about 5:30pm instead of 6 o'clock because I'd like to speak to you privately before we begin with the meeting." Nightwing nodded at the screen with a small smile before the video ended at the screen returned to black.

"Well I'll be a gofers uncle…" Billy drawled quietly in his thick southern accent. "Is it me or did that sound almost hopeful?" He added with a smile.

"Who knows Billy?" Changeling said with a smirk. "I hope it is but we won't know until this afternoon. All I know is I want my waffles."

"Yeehaw!" Billy exclaimed. "Let's get our grub on!"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Please let me know what you think! I'd love to get some feedback on this!**

**Seeing how my other story which was also rated M got a lot of requests for Lemons in it I've decided I may put some in this story so that's also a warning to you who don't want to read them but if that's the case let me know and we'll see how it goes!**

**Yours faithfully;**

**D-403**


	2. Meeting With Nightwing

The day progressed pretty much as it normally did after the message from Nightwing; apart from the team deciding to forgo training that day and decided that the day would just be a day off for them unless the crime alert went off. After breakfast Changeling and Billy found themselves battling it out on the Game Station, seated next to the green leader and leaning against him contently was Raven who had delved into yet another of her fantasy books whilst seated on the back of the chair behind Billy were two of his clones who were yelling out encouragements at the original.

Sitting at the kitchen table silently were Jericho and Mr Wykyd who were playing some sort of card game together. Kole was lounging out on the floor by the window admiring the view which she did often, after all she grew up in a hole on the ground with a caveman so the view of the city from their window always amazed her.

"Do you think they'll make us spar like last time?" The real Billy asked whilst slamming down on the controller.

Changeling chuckled. "Doubtful; after last time." He answered without taking his eyes of the screen. "I don't think he's gonna want us to show everyone up again."

Changeling was referring to two years ago when Nightwing had called all of the Titans and honorary Titans together for a day full of contests to see who was better: The Jump city Titans (Who consisted of Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Jinx), Titans East (Who consisted of Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy and Mas y Menos), Dodge City Titans (Changeling, Raven, Billy Numerous, Kole, Jericho and Mr Wykyd who was still Kyd Wykyd at the time) and the Honorary Titans who competed as one team and vastly outnumbered the other teams.

The first round had been a battle of the leaders: Nightwing vs. Bumblebee vs. Changeling. Bumblebee had not lasted long in the match and soon it was an all-out battle between Nightwing and Changeling which lasted for about half an hour before Changeling came out on top but just barely. What had been truly impressive is that after the match Changeling helped Nightwing back up to his feet and both heroes shook each other's hands and gave one another a look that almost said 'well done'.

The next match was a battle of the women. Raven had elected to sit it out as she decided that she didn't need to prove anything which everyone else agreed with whole heartedly. Bumblebee who had recovered after the match with Changeling and Nightwing was a clear favourite to win after Raven had decided not to enter but to everyone's shock she was not the one who caught everyone's eyes. By the end of the match there were three women left; Bumblebee who was panting hard and looked pretty beaten up, Pantha who was equally exhausted and Kole who hadn't even broken a sweat. After two years of being trained by both Changeling and Billy Numerous she was by far the most well-conditioned of the women and thanks to her training with Changeling she had learnt how to only crystalize certain parts of her body. She had spent most of the battle with her arms crystalized from her elbows down making a very formidable offense and defence. Bumblebee didn't last much longer after that and was soon taken out of the fight and to everyone's surprise Pantha lasted only a few seconds after Bumblebee was taken down leaving Kole as the winner.

The final match of the day was the men's match but due to their injuries Nightwing and Changeling were forced to sit it out by their girlfriends. The men's match was similar to the women's with many surprises along the way. Jericho had fought valiantly but didn't make it as far as he would have liked. And Wykyd had to hold back because he had not yet finished training with Raven so he didn't last long into the match after Hotspot and Wildebeest decided he needed taking down. In the end there were four contestants remaining: Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad and Billy Numerous. Aqualad and Speedy quickly took each other out when they got distracted and started fighting over a girl but no one really knew who they were talking about leaving only Cyborg and Billy. Billy amazed everyone by showing off his new ability to make his clones explode when he concentrated on them which shook the metal man around quite a lot but unfortunately for Billy it also rather pissed him off. Taking a powerful sonic blast to the chest he was knocked out and thrown unceremoniously into the crowd.

"Woohi! I can still feel that sonic blast in my nightmares!" Billy exclaimed as he and Changeling rounded their final turn on the racing game they were playing.

"You dream about Cyborg?" Raven intoned slyly. "Is there something you're not telling us Billy?"

"Say what?" All three of the Billy's shouted together; completely losing their focus as they stared shocked at the dark grinning empath. It was all the distraction Changeling needed to win the race.

"Yeah!" The green leader yelled happily. "Take that Billy!"

"What no fair!" The real Billy protested. "Your girlfriend distracted me!"

"And how is that any different to what your clones do?" Raven quipped.

Billy stared slack jawed at her for a second before crossing his arms and grumbling himself, his clones mimicked his actions perfectly which made Raven smile to herself.

Changeling took the time to look at the clock that hung above the massive TV in the common room; it read 3:43pm. "Jeez we've still got ages." Changeling grumbled to himself.

"Well I don't feel like playing no more." The real Billy stated from beside him.

"We could always do some team building exercises." Kole said from her spot by the window, the rest of team groaned in response except for the two mutes at the kitchen table who merely let their heads flop loudly onto the table in perfect unison. Kole often suggested this but it was only because she was very curious as to everyone's back stories; the thing was Changeling and Mr Wykyd were _very_ secretive about their pasts and for good reasons. Raven was the only one who knew their back stories 1. Because Changeling trusted her more than he did himself so when she asked about it he told her (Which was a very emotional night for the both of them) and 2. Because she needed to know in order to help Wykyd with his powers.

"Kole we know what that means…" Changeling mumbled.

"Yeah it just means you want to learn about our pasts." Billy grumbled loudly.

Changeling sighed before leaning forward, he had developed his own leader mode that rivalled Nightwings and when he spoke in it you couldn't help but listen intently to every word. "I'll tell you what when we get back then maybe and I stress _maybe_ we'll discuss our pasts alright?" He asked kindly; Kole smiled and nodded.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The hours passed quickly enough and soon the team was assembled in the common room ready to leave. It was now twenty minutes past five and the team were leaving early so that Changeling could keep his mysterious meeting with Nightwing.

"Ready to go?" Changeling asked his team whilst pulling on one of his gloves. His team all agreed and turned to Mr Wykyd awaiting their transport. With a wave of his black clad hand Wykyd opened up a black swirling vortex before them. Changeling was the first to step through followed by Raven and then the rest of the team with Wykyd the last to step through.

The Dodge City Titans were not the first to arrive; it seemed that many of the Titans had arrived early in order to greet the growing number of reporters and paparazzi who had gathered around the tower. Raven and Mr Wykyd grumbled at the sight of the press, both were creatures of solitude and really didn't speak to anyone but their friends and for some reason no matter how hard they tried the press always tried to paint them in a dark light. Changeling looked back at his team and took his girlfriend's hand in his own and smiled warmly at her before turning to the rest of his team.

"Alright guys let's just grin and bear this, we'll move quickly and get through this." His face turned to one of dismay. "And whatever you do, do not and I repeat do NOT let Billy talk to any reporters!" He pleaded. The rest of the team grimaced at the memory of Billy trying to chat up a reporter who ended up slapping him in front of many other reporters.

"In my defence she over reacted!" Billy chuckled at the memory but then started to rub his face with his hand. "But man did she ever slap me harder than government mule…" He sighed.

Changeling shook his head but couldn't get the smile off his face. He gave one last reassuring squeeze to his girlfriend's hand before leading them into the fray. As soon as they entered the swarm of reporters they were bombarded with questions that only Kole or Changeling were able to or allowed to respond to. The team continued moving through the crowd smiling and answering the less invasive questions.

After what felt like hours to the six heroes they finally made into the lobby of the tower where the reporters weren't allowed in.

'_Reporters are worse than most villains.' _Jericho signed panting for breath just as the others were.

"BB!" Came a loud bellowing voice from across the room. Changeling smiled widely as he turned to face the owner of the voice but was caught in a bone splintering hug by the half metal man. "It's been too long you little grass stain!" Cyborg yelled without letting go of the green shape shifter who was now turning a strange shade of purple.

"Cyborg he needs to breathe at some point." Raven added but instantly regretted as she too was enveloped in a huge spine crushing hug but the owner of these arms was someone different.

"Oh friend Raven I have missed you so!" The resident alien shouted loudly.

"Star… need to… breathe!" The demoness gasped. Both of the Titans were released from their respective hugs. Both Cyborg and Starfire looked sheepish for a split second before smiling excitedly again and gripping the other in yet two more life threatening hugs.

"It's great to see you guys too." Changeling whispered as he begged the air around him to enter his lungs. Raven who was doing the same thing next to him merely nodded in agreement.

Cyborg looked at the other Titans of their team and smiled happily at them, even at the ex-hive members. "Alright ya'll you guys can move along inside and start mingling but BB you got to head on up to Nightwings office." Cyborg stated.

"Ok. Any idea what he wants?" Changeling asked.

Cyborg just shrugged. "No idea. He won't tell us."

Changeling shrugged and looked over at the lift that led up into the rest of the tower. He looked back at his girlfriend who was beginning to return to her usual pale grey like colour and kissed her before heading off to the lift on his own.

Raven watched him go but then felt a massive metallic hand on her left shoulder and a smaller but still strong hand on her right shoulder. She looked at the hands owners with a cocked eyebrow before being dragged off to a secluded corner in the room.

"Err guys?" She asked, her monotone wavering but only slightly. Cyborg and Starfire looked back at her with impish grins on their faces.

"We will be doing the catching of up!" Starfire proclaimed happily.

"Oh joy…"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Changeling stepped out of the lift and into the hallway of his old home. Although this tower was practically identical to the tower in Dodge City it still felt very different, this place held so many memories. He was 17 when he left this tower; he had lived here for three years with the first real family he had ever known. The feeling of nostalgia ran through him and left him feeling both happy and sad to be back there.

He continued to trudge down the hall; deep in his own memories until he came to a door he remembered all too well as Robin's office. Raising his hand he knocked on the door that was now marked 'Nightwing's Office'. He waited for only a second before he hear the ominous 'Enter'.

Changeling opened the sliding door and stepped into the room; he took a quick look around and smiled when he saw the notice board with clippings and files pinned to it, all of which were about Slade even though he had been gone for more than five years. He looked away from the board and looked at the almost nervous looking Nightwing standing before him.

"You ok dude?" Changeling asked.

Nightwing sighed heavily. "How can you be so forgiving all the time?" He asked under his breath.

Changeling chuckled. "Just in my nature. So what's up?" He asked trying to seem happy but truthfully he was pretty nervous. Nightwing gestured for him to take a seat in front of his desk which the Changeling did; Nightwing followed by sitting in his own chair behind the desk. He still had the downtrodden look on his face.

"Look Changeling." Nightwing began. "I need to apologize for what I did four years ago. I should never have been so rude and mean but I really don't know what came over me. And it really should not have taken me so long to apologize but I'm not like you… I'm not 'good' with people." Nightwing said sadly.

Changeling was taken back by all this but didn't let it show. Instead he smiled and offered his former leader his hand. "Don't worry dude. I accept your apology." He said happily which made Nightwing smile for the first time since his old friend had entered his office. Graciously Nightwing took Changelings hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you Changeling."

"All good man." Changeling stated happily. He looked around and then back at Nightwing. "So should we go down stairs and get ready or something?"

Nightwing shook his head and smirked. "No not yet, we've got time. I want to talk to you first." Changeling looked at his former leader with mock concern which made Nightwing chuckle. Nightwing leaned and crossed his arms on the table. "Now you need to know that I still consider Raven my little sister so I think it's about time you explain your intentions." He said in his interrogation voice but with a soft smirk on his face.

Changelings face dropped. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Nope. Now spill green bean." Nightwing said as he leaned back in his chair.

Changeling sighed. "Alright but you have to promise that what we say in here stays in here. And if I find out that there's a hidden camera in here broadcasting to anyone else I will kill you." Changeling said all this lightly but the look in his eyes made Nightwing question how far he'd go on that threat.

Nightwing raised his hands defensively. "I promise. Now spill." He commanded.

Changeling took a deep breath and then let it all out before looking up at his friend. He looked him dead in the eye before he spoke. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said confidently.

Nightwings eyes bulged and his jaw dropped a bit before turning into a warm smile. "Seriously?" He asked. Changeling nodded. Nightwings smile grew wider as he stood up and walked over to the green shape shifter. Nightwing patted him on the back. "Good on you. I know you'll make each other happy." He said kindly.

Changeling smiled as he stood up and brought his old leader into a bro-hug. "Thanks man." He said pulling away, but once he pulled away Nightwing noticed a very thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe you could help me with something." He stated quietly. Nightwing nodded. "I don't know how to ask her. I mean I know it should be romantic and serious at the same time but I don't really know what I should do… How did you ask Starfire?"

Nightwing blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well you see I kind of didn't." He replied nervously.

Changeling furrowed his brow in confusion. "But you two are engaged right?" He asked concerned.

Nightwing sighed. "Yes we are but you see on Tameran it's the woman who asks the man… and you see well she just sort of blurted it out and asked me in the middle of the common room." He confessed. He waited for the obnoxious laughter that never came. He looked up at Changeling who didn't look like he was about to tease him. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"Coz it's not that funny? Women ask men on this planet sometimes to Nightwing." He stated matter-of-factly. "So it's not that big of a deal." Nightwing felt like a massive burden had been lifted from his shoulder. He'd been in the same room with this green man for a little more than ten minutes but he already felt better than he had in a long time. "Thing is." Changeling began again. "That doesn't help me figure out how to ask Raven."

Nightwing put his hand on his friends shoulder and smiled. "You'll figure it out. You always do the right thing." He added cheerfully. "Now come on. We really should be heading down now."

With that both the men left Nightwings office and began heading down to towers lobby; both of them felt a hell of a lot better now.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Cyborg and Starfire had just finished dragging the nervous looking Raven over to the corner after Changeling had begun heading towards Nightwing.

"So Rae… how's life?" Cyborg added cheerfully.

"It's Raven; only Gar can call me Rae. And life is very good thank you." She stated in her monotone. Starfire giggled.

"He makes you happy yes?" She asked happily.

Raven blushed and tried to look away but the two Titans kept in her vision no matter we she looked. She sighed. "Yes. He makes me very happy." She said, she couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto her face as she said this.

Starfire giggled again. "Oh friend this is most marvellous! Have you asked him to wed you?" She asked merrily.

Raven thought she would look shocked but found herself answering almost against her will. "No I haven't because… well because…" She sighed again. "I think he's going to ask me soon." She said. The small smile on her face was now a full blown smile that would have looked extremely out of place when she was younger… before she started dating the emerald eyed wonder.

Starfire squealed with joy but was quickly hushed by the half metal man. "Starfire shush!" He commanded; but he was still smiling like the Cheshire cat. He looked back at the still smiling empath before him. "That smile looks good on you Rae." He commented. After all these years Cyborg still acted like her older brother and that made her feel very happy.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Short chapter I know but that's because the next chapter will be where the main plot begins. So please review because I am always very happy to read what you guys think!**

**D-403**


	3. Leadership

Changeling and Nightwing entered the lobby at moved into the crowd. Changeling ventured towards where he had left his teammates to see if he could locate them again. He reached Billy Numerous just as he had finished a conversation with a puzzled looking Hotspot.

"Hey Billy, where are the others?" Changeling asked as he reached his ex-villain friend.

"Oh hey boss." Billy answered as he turned to face his green leader. "Your girlfriend got dragged off by Cyborg and Starfire, Kole and Jericho went to see Gnaark and Wykyd is over there talking to Argent." Billy drawled in his thick accent but his voice gained a mischievous tone as he gestured towards Mr Wykyd and Argent. Billy watched as his leader looked around the room taking note of where all his friends were. "So err what did Nightwing want?"

Changeling returned his attention to Billy with a smile plastered on his face. "He apologised."

Billy's face dropped for a second before he smiled as well. "Woohi! Well aint that better than badger on vacation!" He called loudly, confusing more bystanders around him.

Changeling cocked an eyebrow but was still smiling. "I'm sure it is Billy…" He replied slightly puzzled.

As they were talking both Changeling and Billy noticed that Nightwing, Cyborg and Starfire had climbed a stage that was along the back wall of the room. As Nightwing walked towards the podium the rest of Changelings team began to gather around him.

"Did he say why we're here?" Raven asked in her signature monotone as she stood beside her green beau and took his hand.

"Nah, but I guess we're about to find out." He replied happily. Raven could sense his happiness and knew that it meant he and Nightwing had patched things up, this brought a wave of relief through her. Billy on the other hand was not really paying attention and instead decided it was time to have some fun with his dark friend.

"So Kyd, you and Argent have some fun while we weren't looking?" He questioned with a sinister smile. This got the attention of the whole team who, apart from Raven, all had similar sinister grins on their faces as they watched their friend blush.

Wykyd shook his head vigorously before he started to sign. _"First of all it's 'Mr' not 'Kyd' and secondly no we did not do anything of the sort!" _He signed quickly but after living with and fighting alongside two mutes the entire team had learned to read sign language at almost impossible speeds.

"Whatever you say little buddy." Billy added with a chuckle, clearly not believing his friend.

The conversation died out however as the team noticed the room becoming quieter, as they looked around to find the reason they noticed Nightwing standing behind the podium trying to get the attention of everyone in the room.

"Alright everyone please, we have some big news and it's important we get through everything that we need to." Nightwing commanded as he quietened down the rowdy superheroes in front of him. "Ok then well let's begin. I think it would be best if we just get straight to the point." Nightwing declared as he looked about the anxious faces of the crowd. Nightwing steadied himself and took a deep relaxing breath before continuing. "Myself, Starfire and Cyborg have all been offered places in the Justice League; and we've accepted." At these words the crowd erupted into applause, cheering and a series of loud congratulations that were shouted above the applause. Behind Nightwing Cyborg had a triumphant grin on his face that seemed physically impossible it was so large whilst Starfire was feeling so much joy that she was beginning to float off the stage. Nightwing once again addressed the crowd before him. "Thank you everyone but now comes the important business before we leave. Kid Flash and Jinx will be staying here in Jump City with Kid Flash taking over leadership of the tower. They will be joined by Hotspot, Herald and Gnaark."

"Whoo go Gnaark!" Kole shouted happily, not caring that she interrupted Nightwing.

"Gnaark!" The caveman answered loudly and proudly from the other side of the room, eliciting a loud chuckle from the crowd.

Nightwing just cleared his throat as he continued. "Yes well as you know although most of us have our own leaders whether it be Bumblebee of Titans East or Changeling of Titans Dodge but I have always been the leader of all the Titans, but I can't be that any longer which brings me to why we're all here. We are going to vote in the new leader of the Titans!" He declared loudly. "So this is how things are going to happen, we are going to take in nominations now and then we will vote, however it will not be decided until one candidate has at least 65% of the votes. So do we have any nominations?"

"Bumblebee!" Aqualad called from the centre of the room, the nomination was greeted by a murmur of agreement from the crowd.

"Changeling!" A thick Russian voice called from the back of the room, the room turned to see Red Star looking confident in his choice. This was greeted by a much louder murmur from the crowd.

'_They can't pick me can they?' _Changeling thought in his head. _'I thought everyone disliked me coz of what happened between me and bird brain?'_ His thoughts were silenced as he felt his hand being gently squeezed by his girlfriend who had still not taken her hand away from his. He looked at her and smiled warmly at her; he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Billy smiling confidently at him.

Nightwing looked about the crowd waiting for more nominations that never came. "No more?" The soon to be ex-leader asked the crowd. "Speedy?" He asked as he looked over to the ego driven archer who just shook his head. "Well ok then here's what's going to happen; I'm going to call out each of their names and when I call the name you want to vote for raise your hand and then Cyborg will count them. So let's begin. Bumblebee." All of Titans East raised their hand but as they looked around they noticed that no one else had raised their hands. They all lowered their own hands looking absolutely defeated. "Ok then." Nightwing added, he was extremely puzzled by this. "Changeling?" Every hand in the room shot up like rockets ready to break atmosphere. There was no need to count the hands as it was beyond clear what the decision was. Nightwing looked over at the now shocked looking the green shape shifter. "Changeling come up here." Nightwing commanded.

The shape shifter looked about the expecting faces around him and noticed that the body of superheroes had separated allowing him to walk towards the stage. Before he moved he looked about his own team; to a normal person Raven's face would have seemed completely stoic but not Changeling as he could see the pride in her eyes as she looked at him. Billy was speechless which for him could only mean one of two things; he was shocked beyond belief or he was dead, although Raven theorized that someone as loud as he was would probably still talk when he was dead. Kole and Jericho had two huge twin smiles on their faces and Mr Wykyd just nodded confidently at him. Changeling steadied himself and began to move towards the stage. He passed by all of the smiling faces and found it hard not to turn around and run for the hills; but eventually he made it to the stage and over to Nightwing who shook his hand confidently. Nightwing gestured to the podium and stood back. Changeling looked puzzled and then it clicked. _'He wants me to make a speech?' _He screamed in his head. Nightwing noticed the look on his face and decided that he could come to the rescue one last time.

"Congratulations Changeling I know you'll do the Titans proud." Nightwing stated confidently; Changeling merely nodded with his stupid smile across his face.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The rest of the day progressed as it normally would have at one of the Titans events, with Nightwing giving a speech that literally lasted for hours. Cyborg and Starfire had left the stage just before Nightwing had begun because there was no way in hell they could stand up there in front of everyone for that long. Cyborg had ventured over to Changeling as he had not had a chance to catch up with him yet but as he got closer he noticed the new green leader of the Titans snickering with the ex-villain Billy Numerous. Cyborg's mood dropped fast; he was jealous that his little buddy had a new best friend. He was about to turn and walk away when he felt a hand on each of his shoulders; he looked to either side and saw Changeling and Billy Numerous sneakily trying to lead him out of the room.

Once they made it to the hallway Changeling turned to his cybernetic buddy. "Cy what happened to old room?" He asked, the sinister smile from earlier had returned to his face.

"It's just a normal guest room now; why?" The metal teen responded quizzically.

"Then they should still be there." Changeling responded with a dirty chuckle. Before either Cyborg or Billy could notice the green man before them became a green cheetah and sped off down the hall.

"Whoa hold up partner!" Billy called as he and Cyborg raced after him. The two slower heroes arrived in Changelings old room and entered to find the green man plying off an old floorboard and then shoving his long green arm down into it. A clanking of glass could be heard as he rooted around the hole in the floor before pulling out two black plastic bags.

Changeling turned to his friends with a smile on his face. "Gentlemen; shall we begin?" He asked in a posh accent as he placed both bags on the floor. The two confused heroes peeked into the plastic bags and what they saw brought a twinkle to their eyes, well cyborg only has one eye and you can't see Billy's because of his visor but they were twinkling nonetheless. Changeling reached into the bag and pulled out three very large glass bottles, the label on the bottle read 'Russian Standard Vodka'. Changeling handed a bottle to each of his friends and the three man party began.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Two hours later and Nightwings speech finally ended; to say that he was angry that two team members _and_ the newly appointed leader of the Titans disappeared before the speech even began would be the understatement of the century. Nightwing was marching through the tower in search of the three renegades with Starfire and Raven in hot pursuit trying to deter him from his proverbial war path.

"Nightwing calm down they must have had a reason to leave." Raven stated calmly as she trailed the furious ex-leader. She was lying as she was pretty sure she knew why they left and what they were doing now.

"Yes please listen to friend Raven!" Starfire called as she followed after her dark clad fiancé.

Nightwing didn't listen. He was seeing red and was out for a fight. He knew exactly where he was going to find the three deserters. Finally after marching through the tower he arrived at a door that had the words 'Beast Boy' in _very_ faded green letters. Without pausing Nightwing punched in the code for the door and peered inside the room as the door swished open. Nightwing paused. In the centre of the room were three empty vodka bottles; sitting on one corner of the bed was Cyborg with another bottle in his hand. His eye was glossy and he was sporting a ridiculous look grin on his face as he was listening to one of Billy's overzealous stories. Billy was sitting on the floor in front of the half metal man with a vodka bottle in one hand whilst the other arm was flailing about ridiculously adding emphasis to his story. Changeling was leaning against the wall with a very satisfied looking grin on his face; he watched as Nightwing began to march towards him but just as Nightwing was about to open his mouth to begin his rant the green man silently shushed him before throwing an unopened bottle into his hand.

Nightwing paused as he looked at the bottle in his hand; he returned his gaze to the shape shifter and his damn grinning face. Nightwing felt his anger quickly flow away; almost as quickly as the vodka flowed down his throat, that's right… Nightwing was in the party now.

Now it was Raven's turn to be unimpressed. After all the effort she and Starfire went through to try and calm Nightwing down she was quite annoyed that her boyfriend could do it without even opening his mouth. Her anger quickly subsided as her green beau produced yet another bottle from one of the plastic bags, this time however it was a rather expensive looking bottle of red wine. Raven was quickly pulled into the green man's lap and was then handed the now open bottle of red wine.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It was late the next morning when Changeling awoke. He was confused and was suffering from his very present hangover; he was lucky however, due to his strange genetics his blood worked quickly to remove all the toxins from his body so he only usually remained hung over for an hour max. He slowly began to sit up but was still sitting on the cold concrete floor beneath him; he looked at his surroundings and noticed that he, as well as the others, had somehow ended up on the roof of Titans tower. Changeling was confused as he had no recollection of the night after pulling Raven into his lap after Nightwing had found them. Changeling took note of everything around him; Raven was out cold on the ground close to him whilst Billy and Cyborg were leaning against each other both talking in their sleep. Nightwing was not too far away from him either but it was clear that he had woken up barely a minute before Changeling.

"Dude… What happened?" Changeling grumbled tiredly. Nightwing looked at him; he was in a bad state and obviously really suffering from the effects of a hangover.

"A lot." Nightwing responded curtly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um… I guess pulling Raven into my lap." He responded quietly. His vision was still very out of focus and so he was squinting in the late morning sunlight.

Nightwing chuckled. "Which time?" The former Titan leader asked with a grin.

"The first I think. How many times did I do it?"

"Well she pretty much spent the whole night in your lap. You even carried her up here so that she wouldn't let go of you." Nightwing laughed.

Changeling took a moment to look at the dishevelled sleeping beauty next to him. Raven was the opposite to him when it came to hangovers, she _really_ suffered from them. They were so bad that the only person brave enough to go near her when she has a hangover is Changeling, but that's only because he loves her. He reached out and brushed a lock of her violet hair out of her eyes and then rubbed her cheek with his palm, subconsciously Raven began to lean into his hand and a small smile graced her lips. Nightwing watched the display with a smile on his face.

"Look Changeling I know you guys need to get back to Dodge soon but I really need to talk to you about some leader type things ok?" Nightwing asked gently. Changeling turned his gaze from Raven to Nightwing and nodded in response.

"Ok buddy, just let me carry Raven to bed first."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Billy woke up not long after Nightwing and Changeling had left with Raven in the green leaders arms. Billy looked around and noticed he was on the roof of the Titans tower but that wasn't what was bothering him. He could hear a strange buzzing noise that was very familiar to him but he couldn't place it. Billy struggled to his feet trying his best to hold his own hangover at bay. He slowly made his way to the ledge of the tower where he could hear the strange buzzing noise. As he reached the edge he noticed a strange device on the concrete floor beneath him, he instantly recognised it.

"Well I'll be…" Billy muttered under his breath. He bent over and picked up the vibrating device and looked it over suspiciously. He had good reason to be suspicious as the device he was now holding was the H.I.V.E's equivalent of the communicator. Billy pressed the answer button on the device and looked on in shock as a familiar bald head greeted him through the display. "G-G-Gizmo?"

"Look I don't have time to talk scuzz muncher." The foul mouthed teen responded curtly.

"Why what's up little buddy?" Billy asked, concern was clear in his voice. He may have left the H.I.V.E behind when he and Wykyd turned to the good side but they would always be his first family.

"Don't worry about me." Gizmo replied. "It's you who needs to be worried."

"What why?"

"Word in the underground is that someone big is coming for your boss."

"Changeling?"

"Yer the green freak." This reply brought a growl from Billy's throat; no one gets away with bad mouthing his family. But he didn't have time to reprimand the little teen as he needed to know what was going on so instead he just let Gizmo continue. "Look I don't really know who this chick is but all I do know is that she's supposed to be wicked scary! But all I've got is a name: Gemini."

Billy nodded in response. "Thanks Gizmo this means a lot."

"Look I'm doing this for you and Wykyd alright? What you guys do with this info is on your own heads but I suggest getting the hell out of there!"

"Not a chance little buddy. But thanks again." Billy stated as he flipped the communicator shut to end the call. "This could either be as much fun as a clown in a bumper car or as disastrous as a fox in chicken coop." Billy mumbled.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

An hour later and both the Jump City Titans and the Dodge City Titans were assembled in the common room chatting away before the D Titans had to leave. Billy picked this time to tell his leader about his conversation with Gizmo. The sound of shattering glass caught the attention of the whole room as each hero turned their attention to Changeling who was now standing as still as a board with a look of pure shock and a hint of terror on his face.

"Gemini?" He breathed.

"Err yer boss; the name mean something to you?" Billy replied, his voice carrying his concern for his best friend.

"Shit." Changeling declared loudly.

"What who is it?" Nightwing asked forcefully. Raven on the other hand moved closer to her terrified boyfriend and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Gemini is the most evil, sadistic and clever bitch I have ever met." He stated confidently, but his eyes were glazed over as he looked off into the distance. Suddenly his brow knitted into a deep frown and his eyes took on a look that sent shivers down the spines of the Jump City Titans who had never seen this look before. "And she'll be coming for me first and then the rest of the Titans."

"What? Why?" Kid Flash shouted loudly.

"Revenge." Changeling almost growled. "She'll want to kill us all for taking down the Brotherhood of Evil. Gemini is the daughter of Madam Rouge…"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Hey people!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming.**

**So just in case you were wondering I did not make up Gemini; She really is the daughter of Madam Rouge and I hope I can make her interesting for all ya'll!**

**Cheers!**

**D-403**


	4. Looking For Answers

"How much of a threat is she?" Cyborg asked with a level of concern in his voice that the others had heard only very rarely.

"Imagine her mother on steroids." Changeling replied thoughtfully but his voice still held an uncharacteristic fury. "She has her mother's abilities, she's a shape shifter but she's almost completely invincible."

"Any weaknesses?" Nightwing asked. There was a strange buzzing noise emanating from Nightwings belt which caught everyone's attention. Nightwing pulled out a communicator and looked at it intently. "Um it looks like the League are waiting for us now. But maybe we should wait a while if things are as bad as Changeling thinks they are."

"No." Changeling replied; the fury in his voice had settled as he spoke to his friend. "I spent years chasing this woman and her mother, leave it to me and the Titans."

Nightwing nodded and then began to say their goodbyes to their previous teammates. After their farewells the three newest members of the Justice League disappeared and a bright flash of light. Changeling turned to look at the two teams that still stood before him.

"Alright Dodge Titans we've gotta head home now as well, we've got work to do." Changeling ordered with a slight grin at his new role as leader, he spoke firmly in a way that garnered respect but it was still almost soft and inviting. "Kid Flash you and your team just go about business as usual unless we find something. But if you hear anything let me know and _don't_ take it upon yourself ok?"

Kid Flash nodded in understanding. "We'll be ready."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The Dodge Titans returned to their own tower which was now the main headquarters for the whole Titan organisation. Billy Numerous and Mr Wykyd were asked to get in touch with any of their old contacts that might have any other news regarding their new threat. At the same time Changeling and Raven moved to Changelings office to delve into their own research, although Changeling knew he had a lot of work to do he asked Raven to join him because he refused to become the obsessive recluse that his previous leader was when it came to hunting down villains. Changeling had one advantage over Nightwing in that regard in the fact that he was trained as a hunter by the tribe in Africa that he was raised in, the only person in the world outside that tribe who knew he was raised their was Raven, so he had a gift when it came down to searching for enemies but most of it was field work; it also helped that he was almost genetically designed to be the world's best tracker.

"I'm not sure what else we will find." Raven commented as she rubbed her eyes which had become quite sore from staring at computer screens. Changeling took note of this and pulled her off her chair and into his lap which made her sigh in comfort.

"I know babe." He whispered to her. "All I'm looking for is a single clue that I could get a scent off or something." That was the truth. Changeling didn't need computers or technology to track anything, all he needed was his nose and his almost unrivalled sense of smell. "I'll tell you what though." Changeling began.

"Hmm?" Raven asked with her eyes still closed as she leaned into his chest.

"Once Billy and Wykyd are done how about you and I go out tonight just the two of us? No matter what they find."

Raven opened her eyes and moved her head so that she could look into his eyes. "I would like that." She said with a hint of happiness in her monotone voice that only he could have heard.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Half an hour later Changeling and Raven trudged into the common room hand in hand. When they entered they noticed Kole and Jericho lying on the couch together fast asleep with Kole snoring very softly. Seated at the table looking quite defeated was Billy Numerous and Mr Wykyd both looking at a note pad in front of them.

"Find anything guys?" Changeling asked as he walked over to his ex-villain teammates.

"Very little, sorry boss." Billy sighed.

Changeling smiled at his very devoted new best friend and chuckled a bit. "Dude anything is better than what we've got." He stated whilst laying a hand on his shoulder. "So what you got?"

Mr Wykyd frowned as Billy began to answer for them both. "All our old contacts were able to give us were a few villains names that have disappeared over last few weeks. All the names have two things in common; they all would match up nicely with at least one of the main Titans and all of them either have a grudge against us or against heroes in general."

"I suppose she might be setting up her own Brotherhood of Evil?" Raven interjected.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Changeling added. "So what're the names?"

"Only got three so far but my contacts are still digging." Billy continued but sighed as he looked at Wykyd for support before continuing again. "Brother Blood, Scarecrow and um…" Billy trailed off before finishing his sentence and uttering the last name.

"Holy shit…" Changeling breathed. "Brother Blood we could take but Scarecrow? He's some next level shit."

"That was only two names." Raven stated.

Billy gulped hard. "The last one is… well… 'you know who'… the one name we don't mention in front of the boss." Billy looked up at his leader but he felt his stomach drop at the sight of him. Without knowing it Changeling had begun to change; his fangs began to extend and the pupils of eyes became slits like that of a cat. A low feral growl rumbled from his throat.

"Adonis…" Changeling growled. Billy could only nod in response, Billy knew that his friend would never hurt him but the look in his eyes did make him pause for thought. Raven didn't miss a beat; she quickly glided over to her boyfriend and took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. No one was ever allowed to speak about Adonis in front of the green shape shifter as it always caused the same reaction. No one outside of the tower knew about the incident that had occurred between Changeling, Raven and Adonis; but let's just say that Adonis tried to push something he shouldn't have on Raven which caused Changeling to come very close to taking his life. Changeling closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then exhaled. He felt his fangs and claws recede back into his body and when he opened his eyes everyone noticed that they had returned to normal. "Thanks you two. Good work." He offered with a smile.

"It's all good buddy." Billy drawled, his mood started to lift a bit. Billy was then greeted by his dark friend who was trying to get attention and then pointing at something on the note pad. "Oh yeah one other thing!" Billy called to his boss who had begun to walk into the kitchen with Raven; his yell had inadvertently awoken the two dozing Titans on the couch. "My contacts said that no one ever see's Gemini only someone that works for her. All they could tell me was that it's a bloke who wears a heavy looking black mechanical armour."

Changeling nodded in thanks at his southern friend. With that finished Mr Wykyd rose to his feet and then moved over to Jericho and began talking to him in sign language. Billy also rose from the table and made his way into the kitchen but what caught Changelings attention was Kole who had also stood up and was now stretching in front of the couch. _'Maybe Kole could help me out with my other problem?'_ He thought to himself. "Yo Kole!" Changeling called to his pink haired friend. "Can I have a word with you real quick?" He asked. Kole smiled and nodded and made her way over to him and then walking out of the room with him; Raven raised an eyebrow at this but chose not to question it until later.

Outside of the room Changeling could barely wait for the common room doors to shut before he spun around to face Kole. "Kole I seriously need some advice but I need you to swear to me to keep it a secret!" He whispered loudly too her.

"Of course boss. What's up?" She replied with a smile.

Changeling took a deep breath to steady himself. "Ok here goes… I'm going to ask Raven to marry me-"

Changeling was interrupted by a very loud and high pitched squeal from the girl, thinking fast he put his hand over her mouth and tried to hush her which took longer than he expected.

After she finally seemed to calm down he continued. "You done?" She only responded with a nod as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Cool coz I really don't know how I should ask her." He confessed.

Kole raised her eyebrow in slight confusion. "You're kidding right?"

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" He answered a little more forcefully than he meant.

Kole huffed. "Boys." She commented. "How do you think Raven would like it?"

"Well I know she wouldn't want me to do it public because she would get really embarrassed, but I think she'd want it to be memorable?" He guessed.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Kole quipped which made Changeling groan in a frustrated tone. "What makes you think that the moment when the man she was willing to leave her home for asked her to marry him wouldn't be memorable?"

Changeling took her logic in and mulled it over. "So you think I should just like ask her in our room or something?" Changeling asked. Kole nodded with a smile. Changeling grew a huge smile over his face as he thought about. "Sweet! Coz that's how I wanted to do it anyway!"

"See? You should have just listened to yourself for once boss." Kole added as she turned around and made her way back into the common room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Aboard the Justice League Watchtower the three newest members were standing before the leaders of the JLA. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and The Flash were debriefing the newest League members on what to do and what not to do aboard the Watchtower and in the Justice League in general. The debriefing was soon concluded however it was then when Batman spoke for the first time since the three had entered the large chamber.

"What can you tell us about your former teammate Changeling?" Batman asked whilst keeping his ever stoic face completely expressionless behind his black cowl.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked, he was not ready to be interrogated about one of his best friends this early on into his new position.

"Don't worry we're not passing any judgement upon him it is just that we really do know almost nothing about him." Superman added.

"The Doom Patrol are beyond comparison when it comes to keeping who they are a secret." The Green Lantern interjected. "As a former member of the Doom Patrol he has them keeping his identity a secret as well as the know how to do so himself. Even Batman with all of his ways has not been able to discover anything about him."

"It is… unnerving." Batman added honestly, it was rare for him to imply any emotion so when he did everyone knew to pay it extra attention.

"Truthfully we do not know anything about friend Changelings past." Starfire spoke with a hint of dejection in her voice. "I feel that the only one who may know would be friend Raven."

"I see." Superman added softly.

"Look kids you've got to understand that not knowing who he really is a bit of a concern for us." The Flash said. "We wouldn't have paid it much attention if it wasn't for the fact he's now become the leader of the Titans."

"We may not know his past but we do know him." Nightwing interjected firmly. "He is a good man and a good friend."

"Coming from someone who hadn't spoken to him for over four years because of a fight we must take that at face value only Nightwing. I mean no disrespect." The Green Lantern added. Throughout the mild interrogation three voices had been missing from it all. The Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman.

Finally one of them spoke up. "I have no issues with the young warrior." Hawkgirl bellowed loudly, catching almost everyone off guard. "We have seen him fight with honour and mercy for years now, should that not be all that matters?"

"I am most certain that he is no threat." The tall green Martian added.

"We're not saying that he is J'onn." Superman stated respectfully.

Without anyone noticing the owner of the last voice carefully and silently slunk from the room. Wonder Woman was filled with turmoil throughout the meeting. She knew him. She knew who he really was. But even he didn't know that she knew.

She thought she had made her escape perfectly but she wasn't able to hide her retreat from the green eyes of an alien princess.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It was dark now in Dodge City as Changeling and Raven walked back hand in hand to their tower. Raven had noticed that her boyfriend had seemed almost nervous throughout their date but decided to pay it little mind, she knew her boyfriend well and she knew that he wouldn't keep anything from her.

It was late when they returned home; the rest of their team had gone to sleep hours ago. Changeling led the dark sorceress to their room, Raven was under the assumption they were about to go to bed until Changeling opened the door to their room and lend her in before instructing her to sit on the bed in front of him.

"How was the date beautiful?" Changeling asked kindly as he began rummaging through the draw of his bedside table.

"Very nice thank you Gar." She responded almost cheerfully. "What are you looking for?"

"Something special." He replied warmly.

Raven smirked. "I think the condoms are on my side of the bed." She teased.

The green twenty one year old chuckled. "No something more special." He said as he pulled out a small blue box from the drawer. Raven felt her breath catch when he knelt down in front of her on one knee. Her heart began to flutter and she could feel the emotions raining from the shape shifter. "Rae you are everything to me." Changeling began. "I couldn't and wouldn't go on without you and I know that. I love you way too much to think clearly sometimes but that just makes me happy." Changeling opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with a large amethyst diamond surrounded by small emeralds. There was an inscription on the side of the ring that read _'My Everything'_. "Rachel Raven Roth." Ravens eyed darted up to meet the shining eyes of the man she loved. "Will you marry me?"

Ravens world stopped. She felt like she was dreaming but could hear the emotions in her head screaming at her to get herself together. The world came back into focus and through her teary eyes she looked upon the man she loved. "Yes." She breathed. That simple word brought a smile to the green man's face that made her heart flutter. She giggled through her tears and matched his smile with one of her own before leaping into his arms and kissing him like the world depended on it.

Pulling away Raven began panting for the oxygen she needed to get her body back into working order. She watched as the green shape shifter removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her awaiting ring finger.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**It's a short one I know but I felt like I NEEDED to get a new chapter out soon. I'm suffering from a slight case of writers block with this story… I know how I want it to go it's just that this chapter and the next chapter will most likely be set ups for later chapters but important none-the-less. So I'll add loads of fluff to keep it interesting!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**D-403**


	5. Reveling in One's Own Life

It was early the next morning when the team congregated again. Just like they did every Tuesday morning they met up bright and early in the training room before breakfast. It was the one day a week that they had to wake up early; considering how lazy Billy Numerous could be and how much Changeling and Raven _loved_ their sleep it could seem strange that they would have a tradition like this but that is because it came with one extra incentive. As long as there was no crime that day the whole team got the day off after their training drills.

Billy Numerous, Jericho, Mr Wykyd and Kole were already in the training room warming up and idly chatting away, or signing away in the case of the two mute teammates, awaiting their leader and other teammate who were never usually late.

A few minutes past before Raven entered the training room with an almost out of character grin on her face, her entire body was draped in her usual dark blue cloak. Raven glided over to the rest of the team who had assembled in the centre of the large room filled with exercise equipment, sparring area and even a wrestling ring for Billy to train in. A wrestling ring might sound strange but considering he had the same amount of strength that a normal body builder had he had to use is 'strength-in-numbers' talents when he fought which strangely enough worked best when he used old wrestling moves he remembered from when he was a kid. As Raven met them in the centre she cast a glimpse at Kole who had some sort of all-knowing glint in her eyes.

Moments later Changeling entered the room on his customary sleeveless Doom Patrol uniform and his ever present grin that seemed even wider today.

"Ready boss man?" Billy called to his best friend.

"Always Billy!" Changeling replied merrily.

"Whoa hang on a second!" Kole interrupted with a giggle to follow. "I think I'd like to know why Rae-Rae is standing there smiling like that?"

Raven blushed and smiled slightly but happily. Slowly her left hand protruded from beneath her cloak to slowly reveal the beautiful engagement ring that shone from her ring finger. Kole squealed with joy and embraced her friend which Raven returned. Wykyd and Jericho jumped for joy before signing so fast that Changeling doubted even they could have read what they were saying. Billy walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"Woohi! Well aint that better than a stallion playing poker! Good job boss man!" Billy said whilst clapping his friends back happily. "They grow up so fast!" Billy mocked whilst wiping away a fake tear.

"I've gotta find out where you come up with those." The green man said. "Thanks guys, seriously." Changeling added honestly. He looked about his now very happy looking teammates and couldn't believe how things had turned out. These five people around him weren't _just_ his teammate and truthfully they never were. Raven was going to be his wife soon! He thought of Billy more like a twin brother and Kole was definitely like a younger sister to him. Jericho and Wykyd were like those two cheeky cousins that everyone has that you just _know_ are planning some sort of prank or trick. And look how happy they all were. He was the one getting married. Raven was the one he was marrying. Normal work colleagues or even housemates don't act like this do they? Not as far he knew. "Ok here's the deal." Changeling announced, snapping his teams attention back to him. "I'm too happy to be bothered with training so we're gonna be doing something different."

"OOH! Team building exercises! Kole squealed.

"Kole… come on… one day yes but let us be happy for today ok Pinkie?" Changeling admonished using her nickname. Kole frowned but understood. Changeling looked towards one of his mischievous-cousin-like teammates Jericho. "Ok pretty boy I've got a present for you." Changeling added happily as he made his way to one of the far corners of the room. Jericho was hot on his heels with an eager smile on his face, the rest of the team followed not too far behind.

Changeling led them to a large object covered with a brown tarp. Jericho was literally bouncing in anticipation; Changeling approached the object and in one swift movement ripped the tarp away to reveal… a pile of rocks.

"_Thanks?" _Jericho signed. He was confused but so was everyone. Changeling laughed loudly but quickly sobered up.

"Looks just like a pile of rocks right?" Changeling asked, wiping a tear from his eye. Everyone nodded. "Well it aint." He said with a devious tone and equally mischievous smirk. "Jericho, possess it." Changeling ordered, still grinning. Jericho looked at his leader like he had grown a second, third and fourth head.

"_I can only possess people." _Jericho stated.

"Just try."

Jericho looked at the pile of rocks and with a shrug his body became transparent as he quickly floated towards the rocks and entered the largest one. As soon as he had done this a strange glow surrounded all of the rocks, the glow was the same colour as Jericho's blond hair. Suddenly the rocks began moving and swiftly began locking together. The movement lasted a few seconds and when it was done the rest of the team looked on in absolute awe and astonishment.

"What is that?" Kole breathed.

What stood before them was now an 8 foot tall Stone Golem that still had the faint yellowish glow surrounding it, on the rock that was obviously the head of the creature were two green glowing eyes that were the same colour that Jericho's transparent form possessed.

"This is called a Shale." Changeling began. "It took me months to find one that was still working but I eventually did." Changeling began gesturing to the Jericho infused rock monster, which was looking around its own body in awe. "A shale is a rock Golem, a long time ago in Siberia mages used to infuse the souls of soldiers into magic infused bodies made of either rock, fire, ice or pretty much any element you can think of. The downside was that once a soul was infused they could never be separated again and the soldier would then spend the rest of its life in a body that couldn't feel, smell or taste anything. However with Jericho's ability he can willingly possess and leave the Shale body whenever he wants to."

Jericho was barely listening but instead began jumping with joy in his new host body, using his massive stone hands to sign appreciations and gratitude's at his green leader.

"This day just keeps getting better and better don't it?" Billy said as he and the others continued to gawk at the creature before them.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The Justice League Watchtower was a strange place. It housed almost a hundred heroes ranging from super powered humans to aliens to gods with backgrounds from orphans to royalty and more. One of these powerful heroes was standing by one of the large glass windows that faced earth, standing there in all its glory almost defiant and proud in its shining as it opposed the inky blackness of space that surrounded it.

The lone female hero sighed as she gazed upon the rotating planet, she was so deep in thought that she failed to notice another hero glide effortlessly towards her.

"Friend Wonder Woman?" The intruding hero asked sweetly.

"Ah Starfire hello." Wonder Woman responded kindly. "Please call me Diana."

"Thank you friend Diana." Starfire replied. "You may call me Kori if you wish."

Wonder Woman smiled at the young heroine's kindness.

"Are you well?" Starfire continued.

Once more Wonder Woman smiled. This innocent creature before her was not as naïve is she appeared.

"Tell me." Wonder Woman began. "Do you truly know nothing about Changelings past?"

Starfire's smile faded slightly. "Friend Changeling always refused to tell us of his past."

"I can imagine why." Wonder Woman confessed. Starfire was taken aback slightly by this confession.

"Friend Diana do you know friend Changeling?"

Wonder Woman chuckled. "In a way." Wonder Woman stepped away from the window and ushered Starfire to follow her. "Come, let us talk in private." The Amazonian princess said to the Tameranian princess.

Starfire followed the elder Leaguer to a secluded grassy area in one of the stations habitat zones. "When I was much younger." Wonder Woman began. "My country was ravished by a terrible disease that threatened to end my people." Wonder Woman paused. "We begged for help but none was given to us but then one day seemingly out of the blue two scientists appeared a man and his pregnant wife. They travelled the world trying to find cures to deadly diseases so that they could help people and luckily for us they came before it was too late. They defeated the disease and saved my entire country." Wonder Woman stopped and turned to face the floating Tameranian who was listening to her story intently. "We offered these two a huge reward but thy refused saying that they only wanted to help. That is not the Amazonian way so instead we began keeping an eye out for them so that we could repay the favour in some way but… we failed." The elder heroine's eyes began to water but she continued despite this. "My mother was infected with the disease that they cured so I was eternally grateful for them saving her life so I took it upon myself to check up on them. Unfortunately when we learned what disaster had struck them it was too late to do anything. The two scientists had perished in a terrible accident leaving their six year old son an orphan. My people searched for many months to find the young boy but in the end we could not and thought him dead. It wasn't until many years later that the boy emerged to the world again but as a member of the Doom Patrol and eventually The Teen Titans."

Starfire's eyes bugged in realisation. "Friend Changeling." The alien breathed in shock.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Yes. And we still owe him a lot."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The only thing that could make Jericho more considerate is if he breathed in carbon dioxide and exhaled oxygen. That's what Kole thought to herself as she snuggled into her long term boyfriend on the couch in the common room. They were idly watching the goings on of their teammates around them. Changeling and Billy Numerous were battling away on the Gamestation with Raven reading contently beside them as she lay on her back with her head positioned comfortably on her new fiancés lap. This brought a smile to her face as she imagined her protective older brother figure marrying her big sister figure. Mr Wykyd was seated on the far end of the crescent shaped couch typing into his laptop happily.

Kole would always think of the caveman Gnaark as her first family but she couldn't deny how happy she was with the Dodge City Titans. Her boyfriend was the sweetest guy she had ever met, except for when he descends into his prankster phases when he's left alone with his best friend Mr Wykyd for too long. Raven was a complete mystery even after the four years she had spent being her best female friend but if she ever needed _anything_ she would often go to Raven first. Mr Wykyd was equally mysterious and was also very caring but he also had a cheeky side to him that made him almost cute… like a puppy. Billy Numerous was the loudest person she had ever met but was also one of the funniest, his quips in battle and mock arguments that he had with their leader would often bring them to tears of laughter. Then there was Changeling, the green man was the second tallest of the team following after Billy but it was strange because he seemed to get taller every day. He was the only person that any of them would follow into hell because he was the only one who could be trusted to get them all out again without casualties. It was no surprise that she often thought of him as her older brother and even now and then as a father figure despite the fact he was only just over a year older than her.

She cared for them all deeply but no matter how much she tried she could never get anyone of them to open up about her past. She knew that Changeling and Raven had exchanged their histories to each other and she knew that Raven spent the entire next day in tears as she held onto him for dear life, and if it could do _that_ to _her_ then it must have been bad.

But she couldn't stop the need to know.

"Hey guys?" Kole said cautiously.

"Maybe tomorrow Kole." Changeling replied with a smirk.

"How do you do that?" Kole asked with a look of shock on her face. Changeling just chuckled in response.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

An hour later Changeling had decided to give gaming a rest for the day. Instead he led his beautiful fiancé down one of the halls on the second floor of the tower towards the large computer lab near his office.

"We're not doing more research are we?" Raven whined as the green man led her towards the large computer screen in the centre of the back wall.

"Don't worry I won't start obsessing until tomorrow baby bird." Changeling answered with a chuckle. Raven smiled; no matter how many times he called her that it would always make her smile, _she loved that nickname! _

"So what then?" She intoned, still smiling with a faint blush.

"I need to tell my parents the good news!" He admitted with a wild smile. Raven smiled as well. Mento and Elast-girl, or Steve and Rita, of the Doom Patrol were two of Ravens favourite people in the world. They chose to see beyond her heritage and accept her into their own family without any hesitations. Rita was also phenomenal at giving her advice and Raven often found herself calling her for private conversations whenever she needed a woman's help.

Changeling began typing away at the keyboard in front of him and shortly after an image of Steve and Rita appeared on the screen in front of him. Larry and Cliff, or Negative Man and Robot Man, could be seen playing table tennis in the background.

"Ah Garfield!" Steve began loudly. "I was wondering when you'd call. Unfortunately we have no new information on Gemini or her plans I'm afraid." Steve finished and his face became a bit downtrodden.

"That's not actually why we're calling dad." Changeling said with a smile.

"You two just looking for a chat then hmm?" Rita said with a warm smile.

Changeling looked to Raven who was seated beside him. "Show them' He said with a warm smile.

Slowly Raven raised her left hand to once again show off her new engagement ring. On the screen Steve's jaw dropped as he gasped whilst Rita beamed and let out an ear piercing scream of excitement that rivalled one of either Kole's or Starfire's, this caught the attention of the two heroes in the background, interested they made their own way over to the screen.

"My my that's a big stone!" Cliff bellowed happily.

"Good work kid but I think you may have broken your dad…" Larry added with his own sarcastic monotone.

Suddenly Steve burst from his chair and stood proudly before them all. "That's my boy!" He yelled loudly before kissing his own wife in excitement.

Steve, Rita, Changeling and Raven spent almost an hour chatting away happily before they signed off. Pushing all the thoughts of their mission to the back of their mind, even for just one day they wanted to be a happy couple and celebrate their engagement properly.

However, celebrations in the Dodge City Titans Tower were never something small and this could mean only one thing. A party. Which meant another a stream of things; alcohol, loud music, alcohol, an eccentric Billy Numerous, alcohol, a giddy Kole, alcohol, drunken pranks that usually backfire from Jericho and Mr Wykyd, alcohol and an amorous Raven who was always a very flirty drunk when it came to Changeling even when they lived in Jump City but they were underage back then so they kept that on a need-to-know basis.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Changeling stood at the top of the tower on his own. His teammates were doing their own thing, even Raven who had decided that she quite enjoyed showing off her engagement ring and was now sitting in the computer lab on her own calling her friends to gloat. This brought a smile to the green man's face. He looked over the scenery before him at the ever present sight of Dodge City. It was quiet and as everyone knows that can often not be a good thing.

Animals could always tell when a storm was coming and Changeling was no exception except his instincts were different, he could tell if storms were coming but he could also tell when danger was approaching and he could sense it now in the calm before the inevitable shit storm that was approaching him.

His instincts had always been _'strike first and protect the ones you care about' _and he had learned to never ignore his instincts. However today was different, he wanted one day where he could just forget everything and revel in his own life for a change. But he couldn't escape the feeling that there was something beyond the Gemini threat, something different and far more dangerous.

He took a deep breath and put all of his will power into supressing his instincts. He needed to do something else, he needed a distraction. He grinned as the perfect solution came to his head. Well two solutions came to his head but the second would have to wait until later that night when he could get Raven alone but for now he had a different plan. He turned on his heel and headed back towards the common room.

He entered the automatic doors and found his whole team in there watching some sort of dribble on the TV.

"Billy!" Changeling shouted happily. "Grab your chef's hat; we need a feast to celebrate, for tonight we party!" He declared very loudly.

"Yeehaw!" Billy Numerous called in response as he leapt from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. He followed his orders to the letter and even donned an actual chef's hat. "Ya'll better prepare yourselves for the Numerous family special!"

As Billy began working on his concoction, all of his meals were always beyond compare, Raven made her way over to the shape shifting leader of the Titans and took him in a tight embrace which he returned. She kissed him lovingly before pulling away with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"I love you so much baby bird." Changeling whispered lovingly into her ear as he held her close.

"I love you too Gar." She responded with a satisfied sigh.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews. Now for anyone who has played the 'Dragon Age' games then to you a golem called Shale might sound familiar but fear not for I did not steal it! A golem is merely a living but artificial construct made from any element whether it be from fire, earth, ice, etc. But a Shale is a type of golem meaning: Stone Golem… so you can see I didn't steal anything.**

**Once again thank you to everyone who reviews and a special thank you to JasonVUK and Krostovikraven1 for all the support! P.S Check out their TT stories as well!**

**Also if you like things a little… 'dirtier' then check out my other story 'That Smile'.**

**Sincerely,**

**D-403**


	6. Days of Bliss

"Ooh I'm so excited!" Kole squealed as she finished the meal that Billy Numerous had perfectly prepared for them. "Do you have any idea when it will be?"

"We have both decided that we don't want to wait long." Raven replied on behalf of herself and her green fiancé. "So it will most likely be in about months' time."

"Woohi!" Billy drawled as he slapped his own leg in the very 'southern American' like gesture. "This is gonna be one hell of a shindig!"

"_Billy behave yourself." _Wykyd chastised his friend.

"So is it going to be a big ceremony or something little?" Kole continued.

"Most likely something medium sized." Changeling answered this time. "Just close friends and family with a short ceremony."

"With one hell of a reception right?" Billy shouted enthusiastically.

"Most likely." Raven intoned.

"So have you thought about bride parties and stuff?" Kole asked, the anticipation was obviously killing her.

Raven smiled. "Well Kole I was hoping you would agree to be my maid of honour." Before Raven could continue she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from her pink haired friend who accompanied the gesture with a girlish squeal of joy.

"Of course! Of Course! Of Course!" Kole shouted happily.

As Raven was released she continued. "I would also like Melvin, Starfire and Bumble Bee to be brides maids."

Changeling chuckled. "Melvin will love that."

"I also want Cyborg to give me away because he always was the closest thing I had to a big brother."

"What about you boss man?" Billy asked quickly.

"Billy I would like you to be my best man and Wykyd and Jericho to be my groomsmen."

"Yeehaw! Well aint that better than a mule on a milk carton!"

"That made even less sense than your usual ones." Raven intoned with a smirk.

The team continued to talk happily about the upcoming wedding celebrations. Kole had a strange amount of knowledge on the subject of weddings and even had phone numbers for caterers and florists as well, Jericho continued to shrink in size as is girlfriend continued to rant and rave about weddings.

The chat began to slow down after about half an hour and instead the conversation began to switch to how they were going to celebrate tonight. The consensus was the same throughout the team, get lots of booze and get wasted!

The plan seemed very promising but like most things in the hero business some just aren't meant to be.

Before their eyes a tall muscular man appeared in the centre of the common room in a bright flash of golden light. The heroes wasted no time in becoming battle ready. Changeling's fangs and claws extended as he adopted an animalistic fighting stance. Raven eyes began to glow as she took to the air besides an already floating Mr Wykyd. Kole's arms became wrapped in her pink crystal, her finger tips extending to look like crystalline like claws. Jericho took his fighting stance and quickly thought about going to retrieve his new Shale body but didn't think he'd have the time. Billy made two clones and the three Billy's began moving to flank the intruder.

The team's movements were fluid and well-rehearsed as they leapt into their positions before the golden light had a chance to recede and reveal the intruder.

The man who stood before them was tall and grossly muscle clad. He wore a blue spandex suite and a red cape that hung from his shoulders.

"Superman?" Changeling asked as he slowly left his battle stance, his fangs and claws remaining in their extended positions.

Superman looked about the common room and at the battle ready Titans before him, he was impressed by their ability to act so fast and even made note that the ex-villain known as Billy Numerous was able to flank him before he even finished teleporting.

"Relax Titans." Superman spoke in his deep booming voice. "I'm merely here to talk."

Kole and Jericho were quick to leave their fighting stances as they beamed at the legendary super hero that now stood in the middle of their common room. Mr Wykyd was reluctant but he too did drop from his stance. Billy and his clones moved back towards the kitchen table but he didn't recall the two doppelgangers. Raven lowered herself behind her fiancé but kept her eyes trained on the blue clad man before them.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Changeling asked sceptically. He was well aware that he wasn't exactly one of the Justice League's most favourite people, the Justice League and Doom Patrol had butted heads on many occasions and he was guilty by association in the Leagues eyes despite the 'Legend Status' that the Patrol had that the League had still yet to achieve.

"I wish to have a conversation with you please Changeling, in private." Superman stated in a firm tone, the Titans didn't like this one bit. The smiles Kole and Jericho were wearing vanished; Billy seemed to channel a bit of his leaders traits and growled under his breath whilst Raven shot the Leaguer a death glare.

"We can talk in my office." Changeling responded. "But I don't keep anything from my team; whatever you say to me will reach their ears later."

Superman nodded and followed the green leader out of the common room and towards his office.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Changeling and Superman entered the green man's office that was situated on the second floor of the tower and the only other room on the floor apart from Raven and Changelings bedroom. While their bedroom looked predominately like Ravens old bedroom but only a little lighter with hints of Changeling thrown in here and there, his office almost looked exactly like his old room would have looked like had it been an office.

"I'm assuming this isn't just some sort of social call?" Changeling began as he leant on his desk with his arm crossed above his chest.

"Not entirely." Superman confessed. His friendly demeanour had lessoned quite dramatically and now looked as if he was sizing up the green man. "The Justice League has some concerns."

"About me being leader of the Titans?"

Superman nodded. "We were quite apprehensive when you started your own tower and even began recruiting villains into your team-"

Superman was interrupted but a defensive and proud leader who also happened to be a very close friends with the men the Leaguer was passively insulting. "Ex-villains!" Changeling firmly corrected. "Everyone deserves a second chance and you can't deny the good they've done since then. Besides Billy Numerous and Mr Wykyd weren't the first H.I.V.E members to turn tail and join the Titans."

Superman raised his hand almost in a 'not-what-I'm-here-to-discuss-so-stop-talking-and-let-me-finish' sort of gesture. "Irrelevant. Their admission into the Titans are only part of our concerns."

"Before we go any further I must ask, and I mean no disrespect but you do realise that we're not Justice League right? And we don't answer to you?"

Superman scowled as the words left the green man's lips. "The Titans claim to be heroes who stand for justice of the world, therefore as the authorities of justice here on Earth we make it our business to-"

Once again the Kryptonian was interrupted by the increasingly aggravated shape shifter. "I didn't realise you were given such a title." The green man quipped. "There are more hero groups than just the Justice League, none of whom answer to you. The Doom Patrol, Rockin' Wrecka's and the Titans just to name a few."

"I can see that this was a waste of time." Superman growled. "I will be leaving but you will be hearing from us." With that the alien man pressed a button on his utility belt and seconds later he was engulfed in the same dazzling golden light before he disappeared again.

"One of these days you're gonna need our help." Changeling said to himself as he looked out the window behind his desk. "When you do we'll be there to help, and to show you how good we really are.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"He said what?" Billy Numerous yelled from his place on the couch, the racing game he was plating with one of his clowns completely forgotten. "Why that overgrown boy scout aint got no right to question the boss man!"

"_Agreed!" _Jericho signed, the scowl on his face looking very out of place compared to his usual soft smile. _"You have proven yourself time and time again to be a great leader and I have yet to see you make a decision that didn't serve or help the team!"_

"_Jericho speaks the truth!" _Mr Wykyd added also in sign. _"He had no right!"_

"Guys chill." Changeling said warmly with his signature smile on his face. "If we let them get to us then they win."

"You might wanna tell your girlfriend that." Billy said as he pointed behind the green leaders shoulders, Billy gulped at the sight.

Changeling turned around to look at his fiancé. Raven hood was up and her two violet eyes had become for red eyes. "No one insults my man!" She bellowed in a deep guttural voice.

"Relax baby bird." Changeling said softly as he rubbed the pale empath's back lovingly. Raven slowly returned to normal and enveloped the green man in a warm embrace.

"Come on guys this is supposed to be a happy day right?" Kole interrupted with her usual joyous tone. "We were planning a wedding right?"

The tension in the common room quickly began to seep away. Kole was right; it was supposed to be a happy day.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The mood aboard the Watchtower was a strange mixture of emotions and moods that permeated the entirety of the space station. News of Superman's 'conversation' with Changeling had spread quickly between the members of the League.

Cyborg was stalking around the one of the less used levels in a fit of uncharacteristic rage. _'How dare they judge him!' _He repeated to himself in his mind. The metal man had known Changeling for a very long time and had nothing but respect for his abilities and trust in the green man. There were few people in this world who knew the new leader of the Titans as well as he did and he suspected that there was only one person who knew him better than that select group he was proud to be a part of.

Nightwing was on the fence about the whole ordeal. On the one hand Changeling was good person with a team who had a very impressive track record but the former human traffic light couldn't help but wonder how much of that record was because of his team and not him; especially considering how powerful Raven was, he would never admit to himself that in truth… Changeling's power had surpassed even that of the dark empath.

Even the main members of the League were struggling to come to terms with the result of the impromptu meeting. Hawkgirl and The Martian Manhunter were very disappointed with the actions of their fellow League members while Wonder Woman was damn right outraged, even though she hid it well.

The Amazonian princess knew that the League would be planning something and she also knew that she had been 'left out' of the secret mission. She did also know one other thing however; she still owed the green man one hell of a debt and she would be damned if she would allow her fellow Leaguers to instil even more pain into the young man's life.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**3 weeks later.**

Raven was nervous, _really_ nervous. The preparations for the wedding had been accomplished much sooner than she had anticipated but with a group of super hero girls organizing it that shouldn't have been that surprising. Now the day had come.

Raven was pacing like a madwoman around the room she shared with Changeling. The night before was the first night she had spent apart from him in the four years they had been together and it had been torture for her, she despised the whole _'You can't see you're fiancé before the wedding' _tradition. All she wanted at that very moment was for the green man to hold her and tell her everything would be fine.

The dark empath knew that everything would be fine, she loved him more than life itself had knew that she would happily live the rest of her life with him but that wasn't what was making her nervous; what was making her nervous was being the centre of attention, having nearly 100 sets of eyes staring at her whilst she shared one of the most important and intimate moments of her life with her soon to be husband.

She was broken from her thoughts when her bedroom door slowly slid open.

"Gar?" She asked hurriedly before she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Now girl you know you can't see him yet!" Bumble Bee chastised with a lot of excitement in her voice. Bumble Bee walked into the bedroom with Kole, Starfire and Melvin in tow.

"Auntie Raven!" The young blonde squealed as she threw her arms around the demoness. "I'm so happy for you!"

Melvin was ten years old now and always called Raven and Changeling auntie and uncle despite the fact the young girl considered them more like parent figures.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Raven said warmly as she pulled the young girl into a deeper hug.

"Time to get ready!" Kole stated happily as she held up a bag full of feminine grooming supplies.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Changeling was standing in Billy's bedroom where he stayed the night before which had now been semi-converted into a changing room for the boys. Changeling was standing in there with Billy Numerous, Mr Wykyd and Cyborg.

"Man are you sure I can't give Raven away _and _be a groomsman?" The metal man whined for the 13th time that morning.

"_Cyborg if you whinge one more time I will disassemble you!" _Jericho threatened much to Wykyd's amusement.

"Come one Cy this means a lot to Rae, she really wants you to give her away." Changeling added.

"Whoa I'm not complaining about that!" Cyborg replied quickly. "Do you have any idea how honoured I was when she asked me?"

"_Well then stop whinging!" _Jericho signed quickly.

"Sheesh and I thought you were the happy one…"

Jericho replied with a mild glare that made the others chuckle.

"You got the rings Billy?" Changeling asked as he attempted to tie his tie.

"Yes I do." Billy shouted while he too struggled with his tie. "And I got a surprise for ya."Wykyd came to the rescue and helped both men with their ties. All of them were wearing suits however Billy and Wykyd still had their masks on. Changeling could only stare at his best man waiting for what this ominous surprise could be. Billy continued. "Well you know how when you shape shift you lose all your clothes?" All of the men in the room nodded. "Well I figured that it just aint right that ya can't wear your ring coz of that so I had it coated in the same stuff as your uniform so that now it will shift with you… it's my wedding present to you boss man."

Changeling was speechless. "Billy…" The green man breathed. "That's one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me!" The two shared a brotherly embrace as a thank you.

A frim knock resonated from the door before a tall man entered the room.

"How are we doing in here?" The tall man asked merrily.

"We're doing good dad." The green groom answered excitedly before he walked over and hugged Mento happily. Mento was wearing a very expensive looking suit but just like Billy and Wykyd he too still had his mask/helmet on.

"Excellent." Mento replied with a smile. "Your mother wishes you the best of luck but she had to go see Raven."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Changeling was standing at the altar of the improvised chapel made in the lobby of the Dodge City Titans tower. Beside him was the ever present smiling face of Billy Numerous, the anxious bouncing of Jericho and the excited grin of Mr Wykyd.

The murmuring of the crowd died down as the well-known 'Here comes the bride' tune began to play throughout the lobby. Ever head in the crowd turned to face the entrance from which Raven and her bridal party would enter from. Changeling could feel his heart trying to leap from his chest as he waited for his soon to be wife to make her way down the aisle.

And then he saw her.

His heart stopped.

Raven emerged from the entrance at the end of the aisle with Cyborg leading her with his arm hooked around hers. Raven was in a beautiful white wedding dress that clung to her fantastic hour glass figure perfectly. Her dress was low cut and showed just the right amount of cleavage and in her hands was a bouquet of flowers.

Raven could feel the shock and admiration rolling off of the crowd. She walked down the aisle with her arm linked with Cyborg. Behind her Kole, Bumble Bee, Starfire and Melvin followed with big smiles on their faces, but none could eclipse the warm smile that adorned Ravens face as she saw he fiancé standing at the altar looking like he'd seen an angel.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Do you Racheal Roth take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Raven replied as a single tear slid down her left cheek.

"And do you Garfield Mark Logan take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Changeling responded.

"Then by the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd erupted as the newly married couple shared their first kiss as man and wife. It took some time but the priest was finally able to quieten down the crowd long enough to finish the service.

"It is my honour and privilege to present to those gathered her today; Mr and Mrs. Garfield and Racheal Logan!"

Rita was in tears in the front row and Steve looked like he was about to join her. Cyborg was balling his eyes as he cheered. Next to him was an empty seat that had a reservation sticker on it that read: 'Nightwing'.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"To the Logan's!" Kole shouted as she raised her wine glass towards the roof of the common room where the reception was in full swing. Everyone in the room cheered in response.

Billy Numerous climbed to the top of the kitchen table and people expected him to do something foolish like he normally did but they were all in for a surprise. "Alright quiet ya'll it's time for the best man's speech!" Billy shouted.

"Oh no." Changeling chuckled as the room became silent.

"Alright so where do I begin." The ex-villain began. "So I'm supposed to talk about the good things about the boss man and then embarrass him right?" The crowd laughed at the strange man's joke. "Well what needs to be said?" Billy became completely serious as he spoke and shrugged his shoulders for emphasis. "As far as being a hero goes then his record easily speaks for itself but there really is a lot more than that. Many of you know that both myself and Mr Wykyd have a not so glamorous past, but it was Changeling who helped us change. It was Changeling who offered us a place in the Titans and it was Changeling who put all the effort in to teach us how to be more than just the lame villains we used to be so I can defiantly speak for both myself and Wykyd that the boss man saved our lives. No one in this world is as forgiving as he is so for that he will always have our eternal gratitude!" The crowd cheered for both Billy and Changeling. "But now it's time for the embarrassing stuff. I remember this one time we had to fight this villain called 'Slugzia' and yes it's just like it sounds… he was a giant mutant slug. Now the funny thing was that Changeling and Raven were having this little lovers quarrel at the time and this Slug thing had the ability to shoot this weird snot like thing. And although Raven has the ability to raise shields she still spent the whole fight using the boss man as a shield with her dark energy." The crowd was in hysterics at the thought of Raven using her now-husband as a snot shield.

After a few more embarrassing stories Billy jumped off the table top and stood beside the newlyweds. "To the Logan's!" Billy shouted, mimicking Kole from earlier and getting the same result.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The reception had quietened down a few hours ago; Changeling and Raven were sitting on the roof with Raven sitting happily in her husband's lap with her back leaning against his chest, next to her Melvin had fallen asleep and now lay with her head in Ravens lap as the dark sorceress gently stroked the girls sleeping head. With them on the roof were Cyborg, Billy, Jericho, Kole and Mento all sitting in a circle talking quietly.

"So what are you two going to do for your honeymoon?" Cyborg asked as he took a swig from his beer.

"We are going to go on one but we're gonna wait to see what happens with this whole Gemini thing first." Changeling responded as he continued to stroke his wives hair lovingly.

"How long has it been since you heard anything?" Mento asked.

"Herald, Hotspot and Red Star are leaving for Russia in the morning where supposedly there may have been a sighting of Brother Blood but other than that not much." Changeling sighed.

"Can we talk business another day?" Raven asked tiredly as she snuggled further into her husband, she was still holding Melvin in her arms.

"Hmm… sleepy…" The young girl groaned in her sleep.

"Ageed." Kole said as she stretched. "I'm going to call it a night." Kole said as she stood up. Jericho joined her and they both congratulated the newlyweds again before departing.

"I think it's time we all call it a night." Mento added, Billy and Cyborg nodded before the three men stood up and made their way to their rooms leaving only Changeling, Raven and Melvin on the roof.

Changeling kissed the back of Ravens neck. "How you doing baby bird?" He asked softly.

"The best I've ever felt." She replied happily. "Should we go to bed as well?"

"Yeah I could definitely use some sleep." He responded. Changeling shifted his wait a bit which caused Melvin to stir but not fully wake up.

"Mummy…" She said in her sleep, both of the adults looked at her affectionately.

"What should we do with her?" Changeling added as he stood up and scooped up the still sleeping blond girl.

"She's sharing a room with Bumble Bee so we can just put her in there I guess." Raven replied but not really liking the idea of leaving the girl.

Changeling chuckled. "That's not what I meant."

"You… you want her to stay here? With us?" Raven asked, unable to hide the want in her voice.

"Yeah, I do."

Raven beamed and kissed her husband happily. "I love you so much Gar" She said softly.

"I love you too baby bird." He replied warmly.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**So what do you think Herald, Hot Spot and Red Star might find?**

**What do you think might happen with Melvin?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**D-403**


	7. History

A circular portal opened up in the middle of an icy tundra. The snow was coming down softly on the baron plane that out stretched before the portal. Three figures emerged from the glowing blue-ish black abyss. One was a medium height dark skinned man with a musical horn in one hand; he was wearing a blue costume. One of the others was a very tall and very muscular fair skinned man wearing what looked like a military winter uniform with a big red star emblem in the centre of his chest. The third man was on fire, literally his skin was red hot and steamed as the snow landed on his body.

"Oh man this is cold!" Herald complained as he grabbed his body in a vain attempt to warm himself up. "I can already tell I'm not going to like this."

"Excuse me this is my country you are bad mouthing." Red Star said in his thick Russian accent.

Herald chuckled nervously. "I meant no disrespect big guy honestly!"

Herald, Red Star and Hotspot had been a team for about three weeks along with Bushido. After Changeling had become the leader of the Titans he asked the four men to work together as a team. Unlike the other Titan teams that were housed in Towers spread out across America this team was meant to travel the globe and lend a hand to anyone who needed assistance, all four men agreed and had enjoyed working together over the past few weeks.

"It was a shame Bushido couldn't come." Hotspot added, trying to bring the attention away from Heralds blunder.

"Yeah but his family needed him so what can you do?" Herald responded with a shrug.

"Come friends. We must move quickly before anyone is alerted to our presence." Red Star stated firmly.

The three men made their way across the icy scenery; leaving three sets of foot prints, or puddles in Hotspots case, in their wake. After walking for about twenty minutes the three men came to the location where the supposed sighting of Brother Blood had been.

"I don't see anything?" Herald stated. There was nothing there, no trees, no rocks, no buildings only snow.

"Is it me or does this place look like it may have been cleared for some reason?" Hotspot added cautiously. "Something feels wrong…"

"I do not like this comrades." Red Star said suddenly. "We should leave now and return with more Titans."

"Agreed." Herald said quickly before blowing on his horn to summon a portal to safety. All three men entered the portal quickly without looking back. None of them saw the man in the huge red armour watching them from afar.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Raven awoke late that morning. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Lying comfortably beside her was her new husband who was softly snoring away close to her. She smiled and brought her left hand up to her face so that she could see it. She smiled at the sight of the golden wedding ring on ring finger.

"You like it?" The groggy voice of her husband said from beside her.

Raven turned her head to look at the green man. "I love it." She said warmly before kissing him. "But what are you going to do about yours? You can't wear it when you shape shift." She added sorrowfully.

Changeling grinned. "Didn't I tell you?" Raven cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "Billy's wedding present was to get this specially made so it will shift with me!" The green man said happily.

Raven smiled. "That really was very sweet of him." She said happily before kissing her husband again. Raven lay back down and snuggled into her husband. "Hey Gar?" She said softly. "When you said Melvin could stay with us you meant it right?"

"Of course I did." Changeling replied warmly.

"I really want her to stay but she's not even ten yet, how are we supposed to look after her?"

"Don't worry baby bird." He said dreamily. "I have a feeling we'll do just fine."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Fiancé Richard!" Starfire yelled angrily as she strode into the room she shared with Nightwing. "Where were you today?"

"I'm sorry Kori but I had some business to take care of." Nightwing replied defensively.

"More important than your friend's wedding?" She shrieked.

"Kori we're League members now and we have to take things more seriously now. We aren't just Titans anymore."

"_Just _Titans? What do you mean _just_ Titans?" The Tameranian growled.

"Kori listen the Titans are good and all but there not the League. That's why we're not Titans anymore. You understand that right?" Nightwing asked slowly. Starfire's anger seemed to leave her.

"I do understand that I suppose. But that still doesn't explain why you were not at the wedding of friends Changeling and Raven?"

"I had to do some work with Batman." Nightwing responded. "He's been showing me the ropes around here so I repaid the favour by doing an Intel retrieval mission with him last night."

"Was the intel at least useful fiancé Richard?"

"It was… but you're not going to like it." Nightwing stated. "It was about Changeling."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It was about midday when the newlyweds entered the common room. The room looked immaculately clean which was amazing considering the mess it was in last night, the two looked around the room and saw Rita and Jericho still cleaning. In the kitchen Billy and Mento were leaning against the counter top holding their heads and complaining about their splitting headaches brought on by their hangovers; Mr Wykyd was handing them aspirins and glasses of water in an attempt to help. On the floor by the windows Kole was playing happily with Melvin.

"Auntie Raven, uncle Gar!" Melvin cheered as she ran over to the two and hugged them both tightly.

"Hey there short stuff!" Changeling replied happily as he picked her on his hip. "How are you today?"

"Awesome!" Melvin cheered.

Raven made her way over to the struggling men in the kitchen. "Mento let me help you." She said softly as she lifted her hands to his head. A light blue light began to emanate from her palms and seep into her father-in-laws head. Instantly Mento felt his head ache fade away.

"My my isn't that a great power." Mento chuckled warmly. "Thank you my dear that was very kind of you."

"What are daughters-in-law for?" Raven replied happily. Rita squeaked in delight as Raven said the words 'daughter-in-law'.

"Hey err Raven?" Billy asked quietly from beside her. "I don't suppose you could maybe help me out a little as well please?"

Raven smiled and repeated the healing process on the head of Billy Numerous. "That's a thank you for our wedding present." She said warmly.

"Aww shucks Raven, I just thought it'd be a nice gesture is all."

"Well it was very sweet of you regardless."

"What wedding present was that?" Mento asked.

Raven explained to everyone what Billy had done for them.

"_Aww Billy you big softy!" _Mr Wykyd signed.

"That was indeed very sweet of you Billy." Rita added.

"He's a good friend isn't he?" Changeling added happily whilst he continued to bounce Melvin on his hip. The act did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"So Melvin when do you have to go home?" Rita asked softly.

The little girl pouted. "The monks are coming to get me later on tonight." She said sadly. Changeling shared a glance with his wife, they both nodded.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Changeling said happily.

"REALLY?" Melvin and Kole both shouted happily and in perfect unison.

"Yeah why not? We've got plenty of room and I'm sure this place is a lot nicer and safer than the monastery." Changeling replied.

"What do you say Melvin?" Raven said, her monotone threatening to run away and never return. "Do you want to come live with us?"

"YES!" Melvin shouted happily, pumping her fists into the sky as she celebrated still in the green man's arms.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Why not!" Herald yelled at his fiery friend. The three men were standing in one of the Titans safe houses that they had claimed as their base of operations.

"I don't know!" Hotspot yelled back at his friend. "I just can't get a signal. It's like we're being jammed."

"Keep trying please. We must ask for assistance before returning to the clearing to investigate." Red Star added.

"Oh I don't think you'll be reaching anyone…" A voice from behind stated eerily sickeningly. The three Titans froze, they all recognised the voice. They turned slowly to see Brother Blood standing before them with a small army of his cult followers behind him. Brother Blood was in his usual robes and his usual creepy grin was still plastered on his pointy face. His cult followers were all wearing battle armour similar to his robes. "You should have been more cautious." Brother Blood said sinisterly. "None of you seemed to notice an associate of mine watching you on your earlier field trip."

"How did you find us?" Hotspot demanded.

"Mind your manners please." Blood calmly demanded.

"Make me!" Hotspot screamed before throwing a stream of fire from his hands aimed directly at Blood. The robed man effortlessly dodged, his followers quickly sprang into action. Armed to the teeth with spears, swords, kunai and other melee weapons the followers quickly began to clash with the three Titans. Hotspot and Herald were fighting together to take on the well trained followers and were making slow progress in defeating them.

Red Star was working on his own and was having similar success but in the end he was sure that they would not win this. The cultists were skilled that was true, but they lacked the powers of himself or Hotspot or the hand-to-hand skills of Herald but they did have over whelming numbers on their side.

The room they were in was large which did not bode well for the Titans. There were only three of them but at least thirty cultists.

Soon the numbers game began to really take its toll on the three friends. Herald was quickly growing tired and was beginning to make mistakes. A misjudged punch here and an improper block there had really cost the dimension jumping Titan. Hotspot had been doing well until one of the cultists had had a lucky shot and buried a kunai into his upper back. The flaming hero grunted in pain whenever he moved until Herald yanked the blade from his body but the momentary lapse in concentration cost both of them and now they were both sprawled out on the ground panting and groaning.

Red Star was still going strong when his friends had been subdued despite his exhaustion, but that didn't last long as he too soon joined them on the floor after taking a well-aimed shot from the hilt of a sword to his temple.

"Pathetic." Blood stated amusement clear in his voice. "I thought you would ha-" Blood was interrupted as two of his followers fell to the floor clearly unconscious.

"You should not have assaulted my friends." A Japanese accented voice came from the doorway.

"Am I glad to see you?" Hotshot grunted, but still showing the relief at seeing his friend and the fourth member of their team.

"Bushido." Blood growled. Brother Blood was now standing in the centre of the large room between Bushido and the three other Titans.

"Red Star?" Bushido asked with a smile.

Red Star grinned. "Titans, Go!" He yelled in his thick Russian accent.

The battle continued but soon the results came to a similar end. The four heroes had managed to thin the numbers quite well but now the four were cornered together. So why were they grinning?

"It's been a blast Blood." Hotspot said with a grin. "We'll forward your regards to the boss man."

Blood looked on confused. "You four are going nowhere!" He growled.

He was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Suddenly all four Titans were gone. Blood growled again before yelling at his cultists. "You fools! They wanted to be cornered together so that they could escape!"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The four heroes appeared in the middle of a field in what appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. The grass was very green and the air had a slight chill to it.

"What the fuck?" Hotspot asked confused. The four heroes were tired and sore and were in no mood for this. "Herald where did you take us?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I had to get us out of there quickly, I didn't pick a destination just sorta blew my horn."

Hotspot just grumbled inaudibly with many profanities. Bushido pulled out his communicator but it was still jammed for some reason. He could however activate its built in GPS so that he could figure out where they were.

"According to the communicator we are in Norfolk, England…"

Silence.

"HERALD!" The three Titans yelled angrily, Herald just chuckled nervously.

"Woops…"

"Woops? Woops?" Hotspot began yelling before Red Star placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down please friend." He said slowly. "At least we got away."

"Yes but there are no Titans Towers in England nor are there any safe houses." Bushido informed. "The nearest safe house is in Paris, France so we shall have to make our way there."

Hotspot just grumbled before agreeing.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Changeling and Raven were lying on their bed happily and comfortably. Raven was snuggled up close to her husband with her head on his chest as they watched a movie on the TV that Changeling had put in their room soon after they moved in together. They had spent all afternoon training hard after Steve and Rita had left. Changeling had spent a lot of time training with Jericho so that he could learn to use his new Shale body. The training was long and hard and he had the bruises to prove it. He had then spent time working on partial transformations with Kole before sparring with Billy Numerous. Raven and Mr Wykyd had been training with each other as they both use _very _similar abilities. The whole time Melvin had watched on in awe and even had Bobby, her not-so-imaginary-giant-monstrous-teddy-bear, spar with Jericho in his Shale body.

It was clear to everyone that Melvin enjoyed being in the tower but she wasn't even quite ten years old yet so it wouldn't be right to train her too hard or put her into battle so Changeling had made her the first ever 'Titan in Training' and had even given her a communicator. It was also clear to everyone that Changeling and Raven were obviously Melvin's favourites and that the newlyweds were obviously the most protective of her.

But now the couple were alone, it was late in the afternoon but they were tired and so decided to relax for a bit and watch one of their favourite movies 'Reign of Fire' with Christian Bale and Mathew Mcconaughey. Raven was on the edge of dozing off as Changeling softly stroked her hair with the arm he had lazily draped around her shoulders.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The married couple both groaned. "Yes?" Changeling called out.

"Boss we've got an issue." Kole's voice said through the door.

"Ok, come on in Kole."

Kole hesitantly made her way into their room. It wasn't because Raven had this thing about people coming into her room; she had lost that habit when she was a teenager and before the green man moved in with her.

"You ok Kole?" Raven asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You look nervous."

Kole cleared her throat before speaking. "Um we just had a call from Starfire." Kole began. "It seems that the Justice League did some digging and found out something about Changeling but Nightwing didn't tell Starfire what." Kole paused before looking at the ground. "Anyway they're coming down here in an hour or something to talk to you about it."

The room was awkwardly silent.

"Bastards." Changeling growled. He breathed in deep before addressing Kole again. "Kole Gather everyone in the common room. You want to know about my past? Then I'll tell you. I want you all to hear the real truth not the basterdisation of my past the League will tell you."

"You sure Gar?" Raven asked with obvious concern in her voice. The green man just nodded in affirmation.

_**20 minutes later.**_

The Dodge City Titans were all sitting in the common room. Changeling and Raven were sitting in the middle of the couch with Melvin sitting very close to Raven. Billy was sitting a little further down on the couch; Jericho and Mr Wykyd were sitting on the other side of the married couple with Kole sitting cross-legged by their feet. Changeling had just finished explaining that the League were on their way and that he wanted to tell his story before they came down and twisted it.

"So-" Changeling began but was cut off by Billy.

"Boss man I think we should all tell our stories. Ya'll agree?" Billy asked, lacking much of his usual almost insufferable vigour. Kole nodded happily, whilst Wykyd and Jericho reluctantly agreed.

"Melvin can you do me a big favour and go play somewhere else please? This is going to be too much for you I think." Raven said sweetly.

"OK." Melvin said happily, she may have been young but she respected Ravens judgement enough to know that if she said that she shouldn't hear something then she _really_ shouldn't hear it. "I'll go find Bobby!" And with that she waltzed out of the room.

When she was out Changeling took a breath ready to begin his story but was once again interrupted by Billy. "I'll start." He said confidently but sombrely. Changeling just nodded calmly. "Right so my real name is William T. Shaw. I was born in Mobil, Alabama. My mum was a really sick lady and had been her whole life. The doctors told her that she could still have kids safely despite her health conditions. They were wrong." Billy paused. "My mother died a few days after I was born. After that my dad raised me." Billy looked at the sad faces of his odd but amazing family. He sighed deeply. "When I was young I had this condition called schizophrenia, multiple personality syndrome. I had it real bad; when I was about ten I had about nine voices in my head and a few of them had a lot more control than I would have liked and could even sorta 'take over' and talk for me." Billy paused again. "Anyway my daddy was a real smart man, he was a mathematician. He knew absolutely nothing about the human body or brain but he was determined to fix me so he built this machine. The machine was built to pinpoint the real me and then 'lock me' in the driver's seat and silence the other voices. The machine worked perfectly, it did exactly what it was supposed to and now the man sitting before you is the real William T. Shaw." Billy paused again and seemed to struggle with continuing but pushed on anyway. "Anyway my daddy wasn't so pleased I guess. I figure he liked one of my voices more than me so when he realised I was the real me and was the one who got locked in the driver's seat he took it real hard. Anyway I was at school a few days later and that was when I discovered my powers, the machine had given them to me. So anyway I ditched school that day and ran home to show my daddy. When I got home I found him sitting on the couch with a gun in one hand and a hole in his head." Billy paused when he heard Kole gasp. He looked up and saw that all the boys plus Raven were sitting there with their jaws open. "Anyway long story short I had nowhere to go after that until the H.I.V.E academy took me in and ya'll know the rest."

The common room was deadly silent.

"Billy you don't blame yourself do you?" Changeling asked seriously.

Billy chuckled sombrely. "Nah. I used to but I realised it weren't my fault."

The room was silent for another minute.

"Well my story is pretty quick." Kole said to break the silence. "I was abandoned at birth but don't know why. I bounced around foster homes for a bit until I heard a story about a caveman living way up north so I decided to go check it out and met Gnaark." Kole finished with a shrug. "That's all there is to my story."

"You all know my story." Raven added. "I'm half demon, daughter of the inter-dimensional demon lord Trigon the Terrible whom I defeated on my sixteenth birthday with the help of Gar and the other founding five of the Titans."

"_I'll go next." _Jericho signed but seemed to shudder as he prepared himself. _"I just ask that you don't judge me too harshly."_

"Come on J-man we're a family." Changeling said comfortingly.

"Yeah we'd stick with you even if you were a mass murderer." Billy said just as comfortingly.

Mr Wykyd put his hand on Jericho's shoulder for support.

"I love you no matter what." Kole said warmly.

Jericho sighed deeply. _"Ok well I was born mute after my father tried messing with my genetics when I was in my mother's womb with my twin sister. My sister came out as the perfect super soldier whilst I was born with my powers. My mum was so angry with my father that she took me and ran away." _Jericho paused. _"You all know my father and you all hate him almost as much as I do… My name is Joey Wilson and my father is Slade Wilson."_

The heroes gasped. Jericho looked down looking deeply upset. He waited for yelling and screaming but it never came. He thanked the heavens that it was Changeling in charge now and not Nightwing.

"You're not the only one to have an evil father Jericho." Raven said warmly.

"Yeah dude and if you thought we'd be angry at you then you were seriously mistaken." Changeling added with a calm smile on his face.

Jericho heaved a sigh of relief but then felt Mr Wykyd's hand on his shoulder. He looked over to his dark friend just as Wykyd began signing. _"You are definitely not the only one to have an evil father my friend." _Wykyd looked around before continuing. _"My story is similar to Raven's in some ways and Jericho's in others. Similarly to Jericho my birth was an experiment to see what would happen if my father mated with a human, and it's similar to Raven's in the way that my father is a creature of evil and darkness." _Wykyd paused again and stretched his fingers nervously before he continued signing. _"This may be hard to believe but what I'm about to tell you is the truth and Raven can confirm that… My real name is Wesley Dracula…"_

Time seemed to stand still.

"Did you say… Dracula?" Billy breathed exasperatedly.

"_Yes."_

"As in… the vampire?" Changeling added.

"_Yes."_

"Holy…" Billy stated.

"Fucking…" Changeling added.

"Shit…" They stated in unison.

Changeling began to grin. "That aint nothing to be ashamed about Wykyd."

"Yeah man you're still my brother!" Billy added happily.

"_You're not your father." _Jericho signed happily.

"_Neither are you yours, my friend." _Wykyd said in reply to Jericho.

All eyes in the room moved to their leader. Changeling sighed when he saw that they were waiting.

"Ok but you guys aint gonna like this." He warned. His wife took his hand and gave it a loving and reassuring squeeze. "Ok well my name is Garfield Mark Logan and… I wasn't born this way."

"You weren't born green?" Kole asked; she failed to hide her shock.

"No. I had tanned peachy skin, blond hair and blue eyes… in fact I kinda looked a bit like Jericho." Changeling said. "My parents were these amazingly talented geneticists who travelled the world trying to save people by finding cures to what were supposedly incurable diseases and they were really good at it. When I was born they were living in a small tribe in Africa trying to find a cure to a disease called Sakutia. Sakutia was also known as Green Fever and it was a disease that was 100% fatal to humans but was carried by animals who were seemingly immune to the disease so my parents were trying to use animal DNA to find a cure to this disease." Changeling paused. "When I was younger I was like every other kid out there, all I wanted to do was impress my parents. They used to collect green animals because they held the Sakutia disease so when I saw a green monkey roaming around in the jungle I didn't think _'Oh I shouldn't go near that coz I could get infected' _no instead for some stupid reason I decided _'Oh I should go and try to catch that monkey for mum and dad'_. So that's what I tried to do and ended up getting bitten by the monkey and infected with Sakutia. I was 4 years old at the time." His teammates had been listening intently but all visibly cringed when he told him how old he was at the time. "My parents must have heard me screaming because they came running and then carried me off to their lab. I was in pain, absolute agony actually. I don't really remember what happened coz I was on the verge of passing out because of the pain. My parents injected me with this experimental serum that they had been working on coz it was my only chance to survive. The disease turned my skin green and then… I died." The Titans looked at him with rather confused for a few moments. "The disease killed me but the serum brought me back to life 2 minutes later. And then the real pain started. The serum started having some other effects on me. My ears started to grow and my teeth, finger nails and toe nails all fell out at the same time and were replaced by fangs and claws that grew into place in seconds. My head heart the worst though. As my brain changed to accommodate my animal instincts… I passed out from the pain of it all."

Changeling paused again. "So that was when I was four years old. When I was six there was this massive storm that no one saw coming. My parents and I were on a boat heading back to the village when the engine on the boat we were on gave out. Because of the storm the current was ridiculously strong. There was a fork in the river a little ways up the river and we were supposed to go down the right fork to get back to the village but the currents dragged the boat down the left fork. I was scared shitless, I had no idea what the hell was going on. Suddenly my dad turns around to me and starts telling me how much he loves me and then tells me to turn into a bird and fly up high. I thought it would be another great time to impress him so I turned into a sparrow and flew up high… and then I saw the boat go over the waterfall with them still in it. They died as soon as they hit the bottom and I saw it."

The rest of the team were in shock. Raven couldn't help but shed a few tears and it neither could Kole but she was just ridiculously sensitive anyway.

"So for the next four years I was raised as a hunter in the village where I had been born and raised. When I was ten some American dick heads turned up and killed everyone in the village. They had been sent by my uncle to get me when he had learned that I had survived. You see the thing is that my parents were very good at their jobs and had made a hell of a lot of money and my uncle decided that he wanted it. So I was dragged back to America where I was thrown in a cage in my uncles basement where I spent the next two years being beaten, starved, whipped, burned, electrocuted, cut etc. until I ran away when I was twelve and was found by the Doom Patrol and they took me in. You know the rest."

The team were in shock. How could someone so kind and loyal come from a background like that?

"H-how-" Billy began but was interrupted by the green man.

"How can I be the way I am?" He asked with a small smile and a chuckle. The entire team nodded in affirmation, apart from Raven who already knew. "Look around guys. I have a tremendous family of some of the best people this world will ever know. Plus I'm married to best woman in existence, oh err no offence Kole."

"None taken." Kole said with a small smile between sniffles.

The common room was deadly quiet.

"Guys." Changeling said grabbing everyone's attention. "This can only make us stronger, so cheer up and let's move on."

"Yeah." Billy said as he stood up and stretched. "Besides at least now Kole will stop bugging us over our pasts." He drawled in his accent trying to lighten the mood. It succeeded.

"Shut up Billy!" Kole shouted jokingly before throwing a couch pillow at the human copy machine.

"How long till the League get here?" Raven asked quietly.

"Twenty minutes or so." Changeling stated unhappily. He was not in the mood for this shit.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**So I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Billy and Wykyd don't have an actual backstory so I was able to go completely crazy and do whatever I wanted to so I'd really like to hear what everyone thinks about them!**

**D-403**


End file.
